Friends
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Todos humanos. Un grupo de seis amigos en la ciudad de New York. ¿Cómo irán labrándose su futuro? ¿Y en el amor? EdxBe/AlxJas/EmxRo.
1. Otra cita fallida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer** y blah blah.

Aloha people :) .Por fin me atreví a intentar escribir un long fic. Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero decidí aprovechar ahora que tenía pocos trabajos y exámenes a la vista para ponerme a hacer un proyecto de estos. Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de ellos como humanos, así que aquí vamos.

La historia está basada en algunos aspectos en la serie Friends (de ahí el nombre XD). Os podréis dar cuenta en algunas cosas.

¡Vale! y aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Es bastante largo y pesado, ya que es un poco como explicativo...pero bueno. Si veis que algunas cosas están dudosas, decidme lo que no entendáis y os lo aclaro. Seguramente algunas cosas se aclaren en el capítulo siguiente o en los próximos. Os lo digo para que no corra la alarma ni nada de eso XD

Vale. Allá vamos.

**Friends**

**Bella POV.**

Y ahí estaba sentado frente a mí, un tío del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Hacía como una hora que me había cansado de disimular que no le escuchaba, pero al parecer no le importaba lo más mínimo. Seguía hablándome sobre " El apasionante mundo de los cuadrípedos".

Éste, junto a otros cuatro individuos, formaban las cinco citas que me había conseguido Alice en un mes. Por supuesto, todas fallidas.

Ella decía "Bella, Bella, Bella... tú necesitas un tío inteligente, que te merezca de verdad. No uno de esos fracasados sexys que trabajan de 9 am a 11 pm para alimentar a una familia numerosa".

Pues bien. Si el ser que tenía en frente comiendo ensalada, que la expulsaba casi toda al hablar, y que no paraba de relatarme su extraña fascinación por los animales de cuatro patas era lo que Alice interpretaba por "Un tío inteligente que te merezca de verdad", debería ir pensando seriamente en suicidarme.

Realmente apreciaba su esfuerzo por querer encontrarme una pareja, de verdad que sí. Es decir, a nadie le gusta estar sola para toda la vida, ¿no? Pero...desde luego esto no es lo que me esperaba.

La cita había empezado estupendamente. Alice siempre suele dividir las citas en 4 fases.

_Fase uno_: la recogida. Según Alice, un perfecto caballero tiene que venir a buscarte a la mismísima puerta de casa.

_Fase dos_: la charla fluida. Los temas que se abarcan aquí suelen ser trascendentales, como algún piropo por parte de él, el relato de alguna anécdota, o alguna ocurrencia divertida.

_Fase tres_: la ejecución del plan. Básicamente, es lo que se tenga planeado para la cita.

Y, la más peliaguda de todas, la _Fase cuatro_: la despedida. Resumiendo, si te besa en la primera cita, es un atrevido. Pero, sino se atreve ni a cogerte la mano, mal vamos.

Según varias revistas de tapa gastada que se suelen encontrar en peluquerías o en la sala de espera del dentista, el momento de la despedida es el más importante de toda la velada. Ahí es cuando verdaderamente todos los sentimientos están a flor de piel y hay que intentar no hacer nada estúpido. Así, la cita puede acabar convirtiéndose al final en algo maravilloso, o ser una auténtica pesadilla.

Pues bien, como iba diciendo, las dos primeras fases habían ido de maravilla. Hasta que llegó la tercera. Para empezar, nuestro amigo fanático de las cuatro patas, me había llevado a un restaurante bastante caro. El ambiente era excelente y la comida estaba realmente buena. Pero... cometió un error casi de principiante: había pedido ajo.

¡Ajo! ¡Oh, en serio! ¿Quién demonios pide ajo cuando hay posibilidad de que utilices tu boca para algo más?

Y, luego, obviamente, estaba su falta de imaginación para sacar un tema interesante, su tono de voz monótono que lo hacía aburrido hasta la médula, y esa capacidad horrible para arrastrar las palabras. Sinceramente, cada vez me recordaba más a mis profesores de la Universidad.

Sí, Universidad. Curso mi último año de periodismo en la _New York University_. Para conseguir entrar tuve que, obviamente, pasar tardes encerrada en casa estudiando sin cesar y buscarme un trabajo para pagar la matrícula y el piso que tengo alquilado. Mi piso lo comparto con mis mejores amigas desde que me mudé a New York: Alice y Rosalie.

Realmente, desde que llegué a "La Gran Manzana" las cosas me han ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Tengo unos estudios que me van bastante bien, un trabajo de tarde en un pequeño pero acogedor café-bar, un piso bastante amplio en el centro, y un grupo de amigos estupendos.

De pronto, un carraspeo similar al ruido que hacen unas uñas afiladas al arañar un encerado, me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

— Isabella. Isabella, ¿me oye? ¡Isabella!

_Es Bella, Bella... ¡Be-lla!_

— Erh..Sí, sí. Disculpe, ehm... ¿Trowel?

— ¡Es Tyler! — Me recordó con un ritintín amargo que me hizo recibir de lleno el odiado olor a ajo.

— Oh, si. Claro, Tyler. ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunté con el tono de voz más inocente que pude.

— Pues, para su información, le anunciaba que ya había pagado la cuenta. Pero al parecer, andaba en otra órbita.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario y, de un movimiento seco, me levanté para encaminarme hacia la puerta con 'mi querido acompañante' pisándome los talones. En silencio, interné en su vehículo e hicimos el viaje de la misma guisa hasta que paró frente al bloque de pisos donde vivía.

Con una prisa que intenté que no se viese demasiado forzada, abrí la puerta del coche para después cerrarla de un portazo y, con un simple movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa que intenté que se viese encantadora, me alejé con paso torpe pero a la mayor velocidad que pude, impidiendo así que Tyler dijese palabra.

Cuando por fin traspasé la pesada y chirriante puerta del portal, apoyé mi espalda en ella permitiéndome recuperar un poco del aire perdido por la veloz caminata. Suspiré pesadamente dejándome embargar por el ligero calor hogareño que trainsmitía el bloque de pisos y el familiar olor de comida cocinándose que flotaba en el ambiente.

Después de unos minutos, me impulsé ligeramente sobre los talones para volver a reiniciar el paso, esta vez en una marcha lenta y pesada. Oía el eco de mis tacones —también llamados "mi trampa mortal por preferencia" —resonar por el rellano mientras subía las escaleras hasta mi piso, y mecía mi bolso a su compás. Derecha, izquierda. Derecha, izquierda. Derecha, izquierda.

Derecha y... _al suelo_.

Cerré los ojos al sentir el golpe de mi trasero contra la dura superficie y levanté la mirada para encontrar al causante del accidental empujón: Emmett.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Oh cielos, Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡N-no...yo no quer—

Le corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

— Estoy bien, Emmett. Fue un accidente. ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? ¿Adónde vas a estas horas?

Su sonrisa habitual se expandió por el rostro mecánicamente nada más escuchar la pregunta.

— ¡Viene de visita un viejo amigo, Bella! ¡Tienes que conocerlo! ¡Te caerá genial, ya verás!

Y, antes de que me dejase pronunciar palabra, miró agitadamente el reloj y una mueca de espanto sustituyó su ancha sonrisa.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde al aeropuerto! Nos vemos luego, Bella. Los chicos están arriba viendo una película.

Y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa perdiéndose de mi vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un poco extrañada por su comportamiento y por la "charla" que acabábamos de compartir, me levanté del suelo aturdida y renaudé mi subida por las escaleras.

Y ese era Emmett McCarthy, 23 años. Un hombre verdaderamente alto y fortachón. Moreno, de pelo rizado, pertenecedor de unos ojos color marrón profundo y de unos hoyuelos que se marcan profundamente cuando sonríe, dándole la apariencia de un niño travieso. En definitiva, un personaje bastante bromista y protector.

Llegó de Chicago a New York cuando apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad para conseguir un trabajo. Consiguió un puesto de masajista, y he de decir que es bastante bueno. Aunque tuviese más pinta de portero de discoteca que para dar suaves caricias a tu espalda.

El bueno de Emmett; mi amigo y _vecino_. Vecino de en frente, para ser exactos.

Cuando llegué finalmente a la puerta del departamento, metí la llave en la cerradura y nada más abrirse una pequeña rendija de la maera, una mata de pelo negro se precipitó sobre mí y unos bracitos realmente delgados se me colgaron del cuello con una fuerza devastadora.

_Alice._

— ¡Bella, llegaste!

Mary Alice Brandon, 21 años. Pequeña, hiperactiva, adicta a la moda y a las compras. Lo lógico si trabajas en Ralph Lauren, supongo. De cabello corto, negro como el carbón, y con cada punta disparando a un lugar diferente. De ojos verde-grisáceos verdaderamente vivaces.

Mi compañera de piso y la que fue mi primera amiga aquí en New York.

— ¿Qué tal fue tu cita? — Preguntó realmente emocionada. — ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Verdad que tenía unos ojos preciosos? Sé que siempre te fijas en los ojos primero, ¡así que los busqué expresamente para ti!

De acuerdo. Era en estos momentos cuando no se le podía decir que no a la pequeña —y persuasiva— Alice.

— Fue todo un caballero. — Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. — Y sí, eran unos ojos realmente bonitos.

Ni siquiera me había fijado en ellos, la verdad. Y, aunque no sabía mentir, al parecer se quedó bastante satisfecha con mi respuesta.

—Pero creo que no es mi tipo. — Me apresuré a decir antes de que me concertara otra salida con ese tal Tyler.

Realmente una era más de lo que mi metabolismo podía soportar.

Una risa ahogada proveniente del sofá captó mi atención. Los gemelos Hale me observaban intentando reprimir una sonrisa, pues se notaba a la legua que ellos no se habían tragado mi mentira.

Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta a Jasper, que había estudiando psicología y estaba más que segura que podría clasificar uno y cada uno de mis movimientos para después diagnosticarme cualquier tipo de trauma infantil.

A decir verdad, Jasper siempre había llamado mi atención. No me refiero a atracción física, sino a una curiosidad creciente. No había hablado mucho con él en realidad. Aunque éramos amigos, por supuesto, él siempre mostraba mayoritariamente una postura firme y seria. Compartía piso con Emmett y era un chico encantador, pero bastante callado. En eso nos parecíamos bastante.

En lo otro, éramos totalmente distintos. Él era alto, rubio y de unos ojos azules casi cristalinos. Menos musculoso que Emmett, pero eso no quitaba que no tuviese su parte también.

Realmente, no sabía mucho de Jasper y su hermana Rosalie. Sólo que eran gemelos, tenían 23 años, habían nacido en Texas, y se habían criado con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Una gente encantadora, a decir verdad, que siempre que podía nos invitaban para las cenas de Navidad, Acción de Gracias, o cualquier fiesta que se les presentaba.

Al igual que su hermano, Rosalie también tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de un color azul cristalino. Un cuerpo escultural, y por supuesto, una belleza que fácilmente podía cegarte.

Tampoco solía ser muy habladora, y sentía que no terminábamos de congeniar bien, pero era bastante protectora al igual que Emmett, aunque estos dos se llevasen casi como el perro y el gato. — O, al menos, por parte de Rosalie.

Era una mujer realmente fuerte. No sólo de carácter, sino en todos los sentidos. Y, aunque pareciese mentira poseyendo ese carácter, le derretían los niños. Ella dirigía una guardería junto con su tía Esme. Daba gusto verlas tan sumergidas y maternales con el tema de los niños. Era algo que se las daba bien a pesar de todo.

Alice, que ya había cerrado la puerta del piso, fue trotando alegremente hacia el sofá, donde se sentó entre medias de los gemelos.

Yo me dirigí hacia la nevera y, abriéndola de un tirón, saqué un pequeño bote de coca-cola para darle un gran sorbo. Miré sin mucha atención la película que estaban viendo.

— Eh...chicos, ¿Sabéis donde iba Emmett tan deprisa? Mencionó algo de un viejo amigo, un aeropuerto, o qué se yo.

Al escucharme hablar, Jasper y Alice se giraron rápidamente hacia mí, pero fue Rosalie quien, sin despegar la vista del televisor, habló.

— Recibió una llamada poco antes de que tú llegaras. Al parecer, un amigo suyo de Chicago viene a mudarse a la ciudad. — Y luego, se encogió de hombros. — Se fue de repente gritando "¡Ya vieneee, ya vieeene!" — Imitó a la perfección la vozarrona del fortachón mientras que levantaba los brazos y los agitaba para luego rodar los ojos. — El muy idiota se olvidó las llaves del coche con las prisas y tuvo que volver de nuevo a por ellas.

Alice y Jasper rieron suavemente por el último comentario.

_Vaya_. Emmett siempre nos había hablado de alguno que otro amigo de Chicago. De hecho, recordaba el nombre de uno que solía pronunciar con bastante frecuencia... _"Edward"_. Estaba así todo el día. Que si Edward lo uno, que si Edward lo otro...

No me creía que pudiese existir un hombre tan talentoso como él describía.

¿Sería él al que esperaría con ansias?

Estuvimos casi una hora tirados en el sofá sin saber qué hacer mientras simplemente hacíamos zapping o poníamos trozos de películas. Cuando habíamos decidido por fin ir a dar una vuelta, un estruondoso golpe de puños contra la madera de la puerta nos sobresaltó.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó Alice enfurecida mientras iba hacia la puerta. — ¡¿Qué maldito crío es esta vez?! ¡Estoy harta de decirles que usen el maldito timbre! ¡¿Es que debo señalárselo con un cartel?! ..

La voz colérica de Alice iba sonando cada vez más apagada a medida que iba alejándose hasta que se apagó súbitamente cuando abrió la puerta.

Extrañados, los tres que seguíamos en el sofá nos dirigimos con paso tranquilo hacia la entrada hasta que se escuchó la fuerte —e inconfundible— risotada de Emmett, y una segunda voz de hombre que no supe identificar, seguido por un gritito ahogado de Alice.

Acto seguido, el fortachón, Alice, y el desconocido atravesaron la puerta, quedando a vista de todos.

_Y, cuando pude observar al fin su rostro, se me cortó la respiración._

Chachááán! Si os gustó el fic subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Admito sobretodo críticas, ya que veo esto un poco soso XDU

En fin, besotes! gracias por leer.


	2. Huésped

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todo para la señorita **Stephenie Meyer**.

Aquí vuelvo con el 2º capítulo ;) (para desgracia de todos, lol). Bien, en este cap. nos metemos en un poco más en la piel del recién llegado. Y aquí ya vemos como se va insinuando (muy levemente) algo entre éste y Bella.

Vale, aclararé una duda que surgió en los reviews: **NO** hay todavía ninguna pareja formada. Osea, aquí veremos poco a poco cómo se van uniendo y los líos que pasan de por medio, pero nada más. He de decir que me centraré más en el EdxBe ya que, bueno, se me da mejor que los demás. Igualmente, por supuesto que meteré EmxRo y AlxJas. Por eso lo puse en el summary.

Bien, pues eso sería. Lo lamento si se os hacen pesadas las descripciones o los capítulos en general, pero intento ponernos en situación lo mejor posible U.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los ánimos, de verdad ;) Aquí vamos.

**Capítulo dos: Huésped**

**Edward POV.**

Había intentado justificar esta locura de muchas formas posibles.

Que si no podía aguantar más con aquella presión, que si las cosas con mi padre ya estaban mal desde hace mucho, que si se alegrarían de haberme perdido de vista, que si era necesario para cumplir con mis objetivos...

Y podría seguir numerándolas en mi cabeza, pero eso no evitaría que una parte de mi siguiese sintiéndose culpable.

Culpable por haberme escapado.

Sí, me había escapado de Chicago, de mi ciudad natal, donde prácticamente tenía toda una vida hecha. Una vida en la que, en realidad, no era feliz.

Dejaba atrás un grupo de amigos bastante numeroso, pero escaso en lo relativo a la confianza; una novia — O ex- novia, debería decir — que realmente no sabía si merecía, y una familia prácticamente ya disuelta.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba.

Estaba harto de entrar en discusión constante con mi padre debido a la carrera que yo estudiaba. Medicina. Realmente adoraba la medicina. Nunca supe qué me atrajo de ella, pero mi sueño fue ser médico desde que tengo memoria.

Mi padre era abogado y se oponía rotundamente a que yo "malgastase mi vida siendo matasanos". Palabras textuales.

Él quería que fuese un buen y respetable abogado. Un hombre hecho y derecho, con fortuna, y casado a mis tempranos 30 años.

Y a mi, como a cualquier hombre joven de 22 con toda una vida por delante repleta de sueños e ilusiones, esa clase de futuro me aterraba.

No quería ser un amargado treintañero que llevase el dinero a casa para su mujer " Tetas Nuevas". Ni quería tener que guerrear con los mocosos insolentes que tuviese como hijos.

Sólo quería disfrutar lentamente los años que se me presentaban por delante y, claro está, dedicándome a lo que me gustaba.

Y eso pensaba hacer en _New York_. De hecho, por eso viajaba ahora mismo en un avión con ese destino. Para terminar mi carrera de medicina. Para llegar a ser alguien sin muros de por medio.

No tenía nada planeado allí, nada seguro. Simplemente, llegaría a la ciudad e..._improvisaría_.

Todo este loco plan se me ocurrió mientras que revisaba mi lista de "Llamadas perdidas" en el teléfono móvil. Acababa de tener una discusión con mi padre, cada vez más frecuentes desde que mi madre murió. Apretaba las teclas del teléfono de forma aburrida y, entonces, una llamada perdida de Emmett recibida el día anterior, se iluminó entre todas las demás como una señal.

Emmett McCarthy había sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Pero, hace unos tres años, se mudó a _New York_ a buscar trabajo. Aun en la distancia, no habíamos perdido el contacto. Ya fuese por teléfono, correo electrónico, o cortas visitas por Navidad, Año Nuevo, o por mi cumpleaños.

Lo que me sorprendió de la marcha tan repentina de Emmett fue el hecho de que siempre había sido un chico muy hogareño y sedentario. Pero, ahora más que nunca, resonaban las palabras que me dijo en justificación a su decisión: _"Tío, adoro Chicago, ¿vale? Es decir, tú sabes mejor que nadie la simpatía que tengo por el charquito ese_ — palabras textuales suyas para referirse al lago Michigan—. _Pero necesito cambiar de aires. Aquí ya no hay nada que me motive. Aquí no está lo que yo quiero"._

¡Joder, quién diría que de la cabeza del grandullón saliesen palabras tan ciertas!

Así pues, con esas palabras en mente,cogí una maleta que llené con ropas al azar, reservé un billete de avión gracias a los contactos de mi padre —por supuesto, todo a sus espaldas—, cogí algunos ahorros, y dejé una nota pegada al frigorífico para segundos después correr para coger mi vuelo.

Y _voilà_. Así es como había llegado a parar al inmenso aeropuerto de _New York_.

Y por supuesto, más perdido que una aguja en un pajar. O, mejor dicho, me sentía como un vulgar brote de paja en medio de un mar de agujas.

Suspiré derrotado y caminé con mi maleta hasta uno de los asientos, donde me recosté mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono móvil, hasta que finalmente me decidí a llamar.

Dieron tres tonos hasta que el vozarrón de Emmett se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— _Hey, Ed._

— Hey, Em. — Correspondí el saludo con mi mejor voz.

— _¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Harto de papi otra vez?_ — Preguntó con un tono de burla.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

— Algo así. ¿Tienes planes para lo que queda de noche?

— _Vaya. Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre que lo nuestro era imposible._ — Repuso con un mal fingido tono de dramatismo.

Reí entre dientes.

— Ya quisieras.

Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado, casi de niña pequeña.

— _Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe esa pregunta tan enigmática, querido amigo?_

Preguntó después de un breve silencio, seguramente al responder a la dueña de aquella voz de antes.

— Porque en fin, pensé que si no tuvieses nada que hacer, podrías mover tu gran culo de oso para venir a recoger a tu amigo de Chicago al aeropuerto. Ya sabes, para no hacer que deambulase solo y desamparado por las frías calles de _New York_ en plena noche.

— _¿ C-cómo? ¿Tú en New York? ¿DE VISITA?_ — Podía notar perfectamente como su sonrisa se ensanchaba a medida que iba hablando.

— No exactamente, grandullón. En realidad esperaba quedarme algo más de tiempo.

La línea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se escucharon los estruendosos gritos de júbilo de Emmett seguidos por algunos gritos y murmullos de queja provenientes de voces desconocidas.

— ¡Oh, Ed! ¡Tío! ¡Acabas de alegrar el día a este humilde y sexy masajista! ¡No te muevas! ¡Voy por ti en seguida!

Y colgó sin dejarme tiempo a decir nada más. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y sonreí, para guardar después el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Tras esperar cerca de 30 o 40 minutos, por fin pude distinguir la figura de Emmett entre la aglomeración de gente que esperaba a sus familiares o amigos en la entrada.

Le hice un gesto con la mano como saludo y él no dudó en acercarse casi galopando, para estrecharme en un abrazo en el que sentí que se me pulverizaban los huesos.

Después de otra media hora de viaje en su Jeep, por fin aparcamos frente a un bloque de pisos con paredes de color ceniza, seguramente por la antigüedad que poseían éstos.

— Ya verás. Espera a conocer a los chicos, te caerán de maravilla.

Llevaba repitiéndomelo durante todo el trayecto.

Al parecer, el bueno de Emmett había hecho unos cuantos amigos aquí en _New York_ que, según me contó, eran sus vecinas y su compañero de piso.

Pasamos el portal y rápidamente analicé la decoración de éste. Suelo y escaleras de madera que crujían al pisar, un ascensor algo viejo y casi en deshuso justo a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, y a la izquierda un macetero con una planta que parecía ser de plástico.

Subimos unas cuantas escaleras mientras charlábamos de tonterías hasta que se paró en lo que calculé que debía ser el segundo piso. Se paró frente a la primera puerta de la izquierda, donde un cartel mostraba el número "19".

— Creí que me habías dicho que tu apartamento era el número 20. — Dije, arrugando la nariz un poco extrañado; pues lo recordaba perfectamente.

— Venimos de visita. — Dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

De repente, comenzó a aporrear la puerta con los puños, causando gran estruendo.

— ¡Emmett! — Le regañé elevando la voz. — ¡Es tarde y hay vecinos!

Intenté que se detuviera para que no saliese el típico vecino malhumorado que llama a la policía por cualquier ruido.

Él sólo explotó en risas mientras seguía aporreando la puerta, hasta que se ésta se abrió de golpe y apareció al otro lado una chica de pelo corto y moreno, y piel pálida.

Al vernos, sólo abrió mucho los ojos y los pasó de uno a uno. Primero hacia Emmett para luego volver la mirada hacia mí.

Acto seguido, la chica soltó un gritito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa, al parecer escondiendo una sonrisa.

No entendí su reacción. ¿Era siempre tan... efusiva?

Andamos unos cuantos pasos para que Emmett cerrase la puerta y así adentrarnos en aquella casa sumamente cálida pero femenina a la vez.

Las paredes eran de un color malva que combinaban perfectamente con las cortinas de color blanco y con minúsculos estampados florales. Los ventanales eran amplios y mostraban el pequeño balcón.

La cocina — situada a mano izquierda— y el salón — que se ubicaba justo en frente de la puerta, a continuación de la cocina— estaban unidas y no las separaba ningún tabique, haciendo más cómoda la vista general de la casa.

A la izquierda, pasando de largo la cocina, habían dos puertas de color blanco — al igual que todas las de la casa— combinando con las cortinas también.

Y, al final de la sala, donde terminaba el salón, se encontraban dos puertas, cada una en un punto contrario de la pared que ocupaban.

Mis ojos rápidamente se posaron en un chico y dos chicas que se unieron a nosotros. Al parecer, antes no me había percatado de su presencia.

Había dos de ellos que poseían un aspecto bastante parecido, de los que supuse que serían los gemelos Hale, como me había dicho Emmett. Luego, mi mirada se posó en una chica de cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado y de unos ojos color café que despertaron mi curiosidad. Eran increíblemente expresivos y en ese momento destilaban nerviosismo y sorpresa.

**Bella POV.**

_Acto seguido, el fortachón, Alice, y un desconocido, atravesaron la puerta quedando así a la vista de todos._

_Y, cuando pude observar al fin su rostro, se me cortó la respiración._

El amigo de Emmett debía de medir cerca de 1'90 m,y su figura parecía estar esculpida por los dioses. Su piel no era ni muy pálida ni excesivamente morena. Tenía menos musculatura que Jasper, pero eso no impedía que no se calcasen ligeramente sus pectorales debajo de aquella camiseta apretada. Su cabello de un extraño color broncíneo, mandaba pequeños destellos dorados por algunos de sus mechones debido a la luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la cocina. Pero, sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos. Sus increíbles ojos verdes que parecían brillar por cuenta propia.

Inspeccionaba el departamento con una mirada breve para después posarla sobre nosotros con la misma fugacidad.

Hasta que se posaron sobre los míos por un tiempo que a mí se me hizo eterno y sirvió para hacer que me flaquearan las rodillas.

Como un balde de agua fría, la voz de Emmett me sacó de mi extraño trance.

— ¡Bueno, tíos! Éste es mi gran colega de Chicago, y mejor amigo, Edward. Edward Masen.

_Edward Masen._

Podría decir con toda seguridad que, desde aquel momento, ese nombre quedó en mi mente grabado a fuego.

— Y Ed, éstos son: Alice—quien, no pudiendo controlar su habitual entusiasmo, ya se había tirado a su cuello como saludo. —, Jasper y Rose — que le saludaron con un escueto "hola" y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza—, y cómo no, mi pequeña hermanita...

Oh, no. No se atrevería a hacerlo, ¿o sí?

— ...Isabella Swan.

Y lo hizo. Además remarcó el "Isabella" con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Es Bella. ¡Bella! Bella Swan. —Afirmé en un pequeño rugido.

Edward levantó una de sus perfectas cejas para luego reír suavemente.

Me tendió la mano como saludo y, un poco cohibida, se la estreché, recibiendo de lleno una pequeña corriente eléctrica junto con el poder de su mirada sobre mí, que hizo que me ruborizase con fuerza.

— Un _placer_, Bella.

Remarcó con una voz tan aterciopelada e increíblemente seductora el "Bella", que por un momento creí que iba a desmayarme ahí mismo.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, nos sentamos en los cómodos sofás del salón a charlar. Todos le hacían preguntas sobre su vida en Chicago o reían con las anécdotas que compartían él y Emmett de su loca adolescencia.

De aquella conversación sólo escuché que, al parecer, le gustaba tocar el piano.A lo demás era completamente ajena, ya que no podía apartar la mirada del _dolorosamente_ hermoso rostro de Edward.

En algunas ocasiones, como cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, yo sólo atinaba a ruborizarme y fijar mis ojos en el suelo o en mis manos.Otras veces, como cuando él se pasaba su mano por el pelo de aquella forma que se me antojaba tan despreocupada y sensual, a mis dedos les urgía la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarle el cabello sólo para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía.

Era casi enfermizo, pero mis ojos no querían despegarse de aquella visión que parecía más de ensueño que realidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí callada y admirándole mientras los demás se encargaban de conversar y Emmett de gastar bromas, pero el verle incorporándose, rápidamente me alarmó.

—Lo siento chicos, de verdad que me lo estoy pasando bien charlando con vosotros, pero me temo que se me ha hecho tarde. Y si pretendo encontrar un hotel donde pasar la noche será mejor que no pierda mucho tiempo. — Dijo para luego reír entre dientes.

— ¿Hotel? ¿Ya te las quieres dar de niño rico? — Bromeó Emmett para luego ponerse de pie también. — Nada de lujos.

Edward alzó una ceja y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Ah, bueno. ¿Es que planeas dejarme dormir a la interperie junto a una caja de cartones?

— ¡Hey! Vale que nuestro piso no sea ni la mitad de acogedora que una habitación en los Hoteles Hilton, ¡pero tampoco es para pasarse, tío!

— ¿Tu piso? — Preguntó incrédulo. — Ni hablar, Emmett. Vine aquí buscándome la vida, no a incordiarte.

Emmett resopló con fuerza.

— ¡No me seas como Bella, por favor!

Los cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia mí para luego provocar la risa de todos al ver mi sonrojo.

— Venga, Ed. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

— Ademas, nos sobra una habitación. — Colaboró Jasper.

Me sorprendió un poco ese gesto de su parte.

— ¡Así seremos vecinos! — Apoyó también Alice con entusiasmo.

Él, al verse abrumado con tantos ruegos, recapacitó con el rostro serio.

— Venga, Masen. Sabes que lo estás deseando.

Oh, mierda. ¿Eso lo había dicho yo? ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Y lo había dicho con un tono más parecido a un ronroneo que a una proposición decente!

Alice y Rosalie me miraron sorprendidas, mientras que Edward se quedó varios segundos evaluándome con el rostro inexpresivo hasta que una pequeña sonrisa pícara se extendió por sus labios.

— Está bien.

**Edward POV.**

Todavía no entendía cómo había aceptado tan fácilmente su proposición...Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Después de despedirnos de las chicas, Jasper, Emmett y yo, nos dirigimos a nuestro piso;que quedaba justamente en frente al que ocupaban Alice, Rosalie y Bella, tal y como me habían dicho.

La puerta de entrada era exactamente igual a la de ellas, sólo que la mirilla era un poco más pequeña y la madera tenía un aspecto más antiguo.

Lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió, fue el interior.

Al ser un apartamento habitado sólo por chicos, me había imaginado algo parecido a "La Pequeña Casa de los Horrores" en pleno _New York_.

Pues bien, nada más lejos de la realidad. Podría decir que hasta...tenía un cierto toque acogedor. Habitaba un poco el desorden en la posición en la que se encontraban los muebles, pero aparte de eso, todo estaba bastante inmaculado.

Al igual que en el piso de en frente, no había tabique que separase la cocina del salón.

La cocina básicamente se reducía a un ancho pero bajo frigorífico, y un conjunto de encimeras unidas haciendo una especie de cuadrado sin cerrar.

El suelo del salón estaba cubierto en su mayoría por una gran alfombra de color granate, sobre la que estaban colocados un sofá de tres plazas y dos sillones de cuero reclinables un poco más alante. Los tres sillones dirigían su vista hacia un rechoncho — y caro— televisor.

Al pasar la cocina, había un pequeño y estrecho pasillo que poseía dos puertas, la de la derecha era el baño, y la del fondo, era la habitación de Emmett, adornada mayormente por pósters de jugadores de los Knicks y de actrices rusas — como él llamaba para no referirse a actrices de películas para mayores de 18—.

Dos puertas más daban al salón, la de la derecha era la habitación de Jasper, que tenía un escritorio a rebosar de papeles con pinta de haber estado apilados ahí durante años.

Y, la izquierda, era la que por eliminación debía de ser la mía.

Me despedí de los chicos y me desplomé sobre la cama sin prestar mucha atención al decorado de la habitación. Ya me entretendría en eso por la mañana.

Ahora, mi mente sólo se centraba en un fondo negro con un par de relucientes ojos de color marrón.


	3. Acoso

**Disclaimer:** Todo de la señorita **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la historia _is mine_.

En el capítulo siguiente intenté empezar a meter acción entre Edward y Bells. Este cap no sé cómo me quedó. Creo que un poco parado XD pero igual, se agradecen los reviews.

**Capítulo 3: Acoso.**

**Bella POV**

Rodé con pereza por la cama intentando ignorar el sonido irritante y agudo del despertador.Me acurruqué un poco más, recogiendo mis piernas hacia el pecho y tapándome con la manta todo lo que podía.

Estaba realmente cansada. Y todo por culpa del _ocupa_ que se había adueñado de mi mente la noche anterior. Edward Masen.

Le odiaba por tener ese extraño efecto sobre mí; pero yo me odiaba mil veces más por permitirlo.

De pronto, la cálida manta que me cubría fue despegada abruptamente de mi cuerpo; haciendo que me encogiera debido a la fresca corriente de aire que me invadió.

Gruñí y abrí los ojos con molestia para encontrarme con una rubia escultural que me sonreía con maldad, mientras que sujetaba la manta en una mano.

— Buenos días, pequeña Bella Durmiente. — Murmuró con esa voz femenina y autoritaria que poseía.

— Sí, buenísimos. — Respondí sarcásticamente con una voz pastosa y adormilada que, al lado de la que poseía la rubia, la mía parecía sacada de una mala película de terror. Obviamente, del monstruo.

Me sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta para darme tiempo a que me vistiera.

— Ah. Por cierto, Bella. — Murmuró. — Dice Alice que te apresures. Quiere desayunar contigo antes de irse a trabajar.

_Mala señal_. Alice nunca me esperaba para desayunar, a no ser que tuviese que contarme alguna nueva locura que hubiese organizado, o para tratar "ciertos temas" de los que yo intentaba siempre escabuirme.

— Está bien. — Hablé con una voz estrangulada, por lo que me obligué a carraspear. — Que tengas un buen día en la guardería, Rose.

La sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

En cuanto me quedé sola suspiré pesadamente. Temía al loco diablillo que tenía como amiga, esperándome fuera al acecho.

Igualmente, algún día tendría que salir, después de todo tenía que ir a clases, y luego a trabajar.

Yo trabajaba como camarera en un café-bar llamado "Twilight", a un par de calles de aquí. Era un lugar bastante cálido y a la vez simple, lo que le daba un toque verdaderamente encantador.

Realmente me gustaba mi trabajo; aunque algunas veces mi irritante torpeza lo hiciese parecer una odisea. Como por ejemplo, al llevar algún café, éste caía misteriosamente de mis manos para derramarse en el pantalón de un cliente.

Aun así, seguía manteniendo mi puesto gracias a mi compasivo — y baboso — jefe.

Obviamente, si me seguía conservando entre sus empleados, era sólo porque aún guardaba la esperanza de que accediera a salir con él.

Siguiendo entre cavilaciones, abrí el armario y cogí una camisa de color negra, unos _jeans_ de pitillo cualquiera (N.T: Vale, por si algunos no saben lo que es, son esos pantalones vaqueros que se vuelven más ajustados por la zona del tobillo), y unas _converse_ bastante desgastadas de color gris que tenía tiradas en algún lugar de la habitación.

Recogí el bolso, metí las llaves dentro, y cogí aire antes de enfrentarme a mi infierno personal del día.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza tímidamente. Cuando me aseguré de que no había duendes a la vista, salí silenciosa — y apresuradamente— hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde había un plato repleto de galletas recién hechas.

Cogí un par, para después meterme una en la boca, y salí hacia la puerta de entrada lo más rápido que pude. Cuando iba a apoyar la mano en el picaporte, la voz de Alice sonó a mis espaldas, con una mezcla de diversión y molestia.

— ¿Isabella Marie Swan, adónde va usted?

_Me había pillado._

Me puse rígida en un instante y, con miedo de en frentar a la mujer que tenía a mis espaldas, clavé mi mirada en la puerta.

— A-a clases. — Balbuceé con nerviosismo.

— Oh, vamos. Aún es pronto. Entras a las 7:30 y aún son menos cuarto. — Me contestó con un ritintín persuasivo.

Colocó una de sus finas y pequeñas manos en mi hombro, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Ella rió al notar mi temblor.

Una risa cargada de demasiada maldad para un ser tan pequeño como ella.

— Vamos. Sentémonos y desayunemos algo mientras charlamos.

Obediente, me senté junto a ella en la pequeña y redonda mesa de la cocina, una en frente de la otra. Me sirvió una taza de café bien cargada y me tendió el plato de las galletas.

Me inspecionó durante unos segundos en silencio, mientras ella mordisqueaba lentamente su galleta y yo la mía.

Al fin, la bomba de relojería que amenazaba con explotar, salió a flote.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer por la noche te noté extraña.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunté en un tono inocente, haciéndome la loca.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hasta formar una rendija rectilínea.

— Bueno, desde que llegó el tal Edward estuviste como ausente toda la noche. Y, cuando te animaste a decir palabra, ni que hablar del tonito que empleaste.

No me gustaba por dónde iba la conversación.

— No sé de qué tonito me hablas, pero fuese lo que fuese, no lo hice intencionado. Y, bueno, sencillamente no hablé porque la conversación la ocupaba casi toda Emmett. Además, tampoco me interesa tanto la vida de ese tal Masen como para terminar metida en una conversación de él.

Y una vez más, me sorprendieron mis palabras. ¿Cómo podía mentir tanto, y _tan_ mal?

Tras unos minutos en silencio y de sentir la mirada fija de Alice sobre mí, llevé la taza de café a mi boca y ella suspiró.

— Averigüaré lo que te traes entre manos, Swan. — Murmuró de forma sombría mientras me acusaba con su dedo índice.

Yo sólo me limité a rodar los ojos y a terminar el líquido que ocupaba mi taza. Una vez terminado, lo dejé en el fregadero y cogí otra galleta más para el camino.

— Siento terminar con la agradable charla, _querida_ Alice, pero no quiero llegar tarde.

Ella bufó comprendiendo que en realidad nada me hacía más feliz que dejar de lado ese tema.

— Que tengas un buen día, Bella. — Me deseó con voz dulce. — Ah, y coge un paragüas, hoy va a llover.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la capacidad de Alice para sus previsiones. Ya ni nos molestábamos en ver las noticias para saber el tiempo que haría, ella simplemente nos lo decía. Y siempre acertaba.

Asentí y cogí un paragüas del paragüero de la entrada; y, tras despedirme de Alice y coger mis cosas, salí del apartamento. Bajé las escaleras con rapidez y salí finalmente a la calle.

Tal como había dicho el duendecillo, caía una buena llovizna.

Abrí el paragüas de aspecto destartalado con dificultad, y me resguardé bajo él mientras, con paso apresurado, me dirigía a la estación de Metro.

Durante todo el camino, no paré de forcejear inútilmente con el paragüas —ya que éste se cerraba de vez en cuando—; y, cuando al fin llegué a la universidad, tiré el maldito cacharro a la basura.

**Edward POV**

Me revolví en la cama todavía un poco adormilado. Tenía la cara hundida en la almohada y estaba apoyado sobre mi estómago.

Tras ahogar un pesado bostezo, me di la vuelta quedando con la vista fija en el techo. Una tenue luz se colaba por los cristales y se oía el repiquetear de la lluvia en la ventana.

Me froté la cara con una mano para terminar de espabilarme y, por fin, pude apreciar mejor la habitación.

Era bastante amplia. En la pared de en frente a la cama, había un armario de madera de aspecto viejo y, a mi derecha, se encontraba una ventana de un tamaño medio.

Debajo del ventanal había un humilde escritorio con una cadena de música de aspecto destartalado.

Me levanté despacio de la cama y me acerqué hasta él. Pasé los dedos sobre su superficie lisa, como si con el menor movimiento en falso pudiese caerse a piezas.

Apreté con curiosidad el botón del _play_ por si acaso había algún CD dentro. Y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando comenzó a sonar "Like a Virgin" de Madonna, en una versión disco realmente nefasta.

Arrugué la nariz por inercia. Definitivamente, Emmett seguía con el mismo sentido pésimo para la música.

Apagué con el mismo cuidado la mini cadena y salí de la habitación.

Jasper estaba de espaldas a mí mientras leía el periódico y daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

— Hey. — Saludé para después abrir el frigorífico en busca de desayuno.

— Hombre, Edward. — Cerró el periódico y lo dejó doblado a un lado de la encimera. — Te has despertado pronto. Sólo son las 7:00.

Suspiré y abandoné mi tarea de buscar alimento cuando sólo encontré un bote de salsa y leche de soja en el frigorífico.

— ¿Cuánto hace que Emmett no visita el supermercado? — Pregunté más para mí que para Jasper.

Igualmente, él sólo se encogió de hombros y respondió.

— Bueno, cada vez que va es para provocar "un encuentro casual" con la nueva cajera y ya de paso entablar conversación con ella. Lleva intentando pedirla una cita desde hace semanas.

— ¿Desde cuándo el grandullón es tan tímido?

— En realidad, es ella quien no para de rechazarle. — Dijo para terminar en una suave risa a la que pronto yo me uní.

Después de un breve silencio, retomé la conversación.

— Entonces, ¿tú qué comes? — Pregunté alzando una ceja.

Sonrió.

— Soy vegetariano. Compro la comida en el herbolario que hay en la esquina. — Dejó su taza en el fregadero y se apoyó en la encimera. Suavizó la mirada y respondió con un tono tranquilo y casi paternal. — Lamento que no haya mucho qué comer. Emmett para ahorrarse el cocinar suele pedir comida basura. Igualmente, si quieres desayunar, hay un café a dos calles de aquí.

Cogió su chaqueta que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta y un paragüas, para después lanzarme a mí otro.

— Haré la compra cuando salga de trabajar para que tengas cena.

— Err..no, está bien.Ya me las apañaré, no te preocupes. — Miré para todos lados en busca de mi amigo. — Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde se metió Emmett?

Con su cabeza señaló hacia el baño.

—Que tengas un buen día, Edward.

Y pronunciadas esas palabras, salió del apartamento.

Después de estar esperando un buen rato a que Emmett desocupara el cuarto de baño, finalmente pude darme una ducha.

Me vestí con rapidez y salí con Emmett hacia la cafetería que me había indicado Jasper.

El café-bar _Twilight_ era realmente un sitio encantador.

La puerta era de madera y de color verde, pero poseía unas amplias cristaleras. El suelo era de madera también, y unas cuantas columnas de hierro bastante elegantes atravesaban la cafetería, dándole un aspecto bastante más urbano. El lateral derecho poseía grandes ventanas que mostraban una vista hacia una callejuela y un pequeño quiosco.

Las mesas que estaban más cerca de la puerta eran redondas y pequeñas, pero bastante altas —acomapañadas de unos taburetes—, que le daban un aspecto más de bar.

Detrás de estas y tras bajar un minúsculo escalón, se encontraban un conjunto de sillones alrededor de una fina y alargada mesa. Los sillones eran de color melocotón oscuro y la mesa de un color caoba.

La barra estaba situada a la izquierda, y, detrás de ésta, había una pequeña puerta de color verde claro que suponía que daba al almacén.

Según me conto Em al llegar, el nombre "Twilight" fue dado a esta cafetería debido al conjunto de colores cálidos mezclados con el verde, que recordaban a las tonalidades que se daban en el Crepúsculo. Realmente le quedaba perfecto.

Ocupamos uno de los taburetes que había cerca de la entrada y el grandullón fue hacia la barra para pedirnos algo de desayunar.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que una de las camareras se me acercó con pasos felinos.

Se sacó la libreta del escote y me sonrió a la par que recargaba casi todo su cuerpo sobre la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Le gustaría tomar _algo_?

Sí. Capté el doble sentido de la pregunta.

Alcé una ceja y fruncí los labios fuertemente para no reír.

Ella agarró uno de los cordones de mi sudadera para enredárselo en el dedo índice de manera juguetona, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco más hacia mí, dejándome una vista poco decorosa de su escote y de una chapa de empleada que rezaba "Jessica".

Al parecer, ella interpretó mis ganas de reír por una sonrisa aprobatoria. Malinterpretando ese gesto, rozó con sus dedos mi pecho sobre la tela de la ropa.

— Ah hem.

De pronto, un carraspeo sonó a nuestras espaldas y mi nueva acompañante se giró con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.


	4. Accidentes en un vagón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la señorita **Stephenie Meyer**. La trama es mía.

Hey ;) aquí vuelvo con el cuarto capítulo. Este es un poco más corto que los demás, pero espero que no os decepcione.

Aquí las cosas ya se van poniendo un poquillo _hot_ entre Edo y Bells_. _Pero todavía faltan temas que tocar entre las otras dos parejas.

Bueno, ya no me entretengo más. Muchas gracias por los reviews, nuevamente. Sois un amor.

**Capítulo 4: "Accidentes" en un vagón**

**Edward POV**

— _Ah hem. _

_De pronto, un carraspeo sonó a nuestras espaldas y mi nueva acompañante se giró con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro._

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a una montaña humana que nos miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y sosteniendo el desayuno.

La camarera "Mira lo que Dios me dio", intimidada ante el cuerpo de Emmett, se alejó bruscamente de mí y me miró con nerviosismo.

— B-bueno yo tengo que ir a trabajar. —Balbuceó para marcharse rápidamente, no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada.

Cuando al fin se hubo ido, yo sólo estallé en carcajadas.

**Emmett POV**

Le pedí a Newton dos cafés y dos magdalenas de chocolate y las cargué hacia nuestra mesa.

Casi se me salen los ojos de la sorpresa cuando ví a una de las camareras tirándose — casi literalmente— sobre Edward. Éste último tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Entonces, un pensamiento me hizo reaccionar y activar mi súper-alarma súper desarrollada de súper-amigo-espía.

_Si no intervenía, ¡iban a violar a Eddie!_

Corrí — volé — rápidamente hacia nuestra mesa mientras intentaba a la vez que no se me cayese la comida al suelo. Después de todo, no quería parecer Bella.

Una vez me hube situado después de Stanley, fruncí el ceño lo más que pude, dispuesto a hacer mi papel de "Padre protector".

— Ah hem. — Carraspeé para hacerme notar.

Y al parecer funcionó, porque nada más verme, en la cara de la chica se formó una expresión de conejito asustado.

Una vez se hubo ido y las carcajadas de Edward empezaron a resonar, dejé los cafés y las magdalenas sobre la mesa y me senté.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido _eso_, Eddie? — Le interrogué utilizando un falso tono de enojo.

Él sólo rodó los ojos y cogió una de las magdalenas para darle un voraz bocado y luego masticarlo con rapidez.

— Oh, cállate. No se te da bien hacer el papel de novio celoso. — Murmuró con burla.

Reí y le di un gran sorbo a mi café.

Metí más azúcar mientras Edward sólo mordisqueaba un bolígrafo y miraba con interés un periódico.

— ¿Algo interesante?

Él sólo sonrió sin despegar los ojos del papel.

— En realidad, no. Estaba intentando buscar algún trabajo. Ya sabes, para conseguir terminar de pagar los gastos. Pero no hay nada que me llame la atención.

— ¡Oh, tío! es cierto. Se me había olvidado lo de tu Universidad. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

— Está todo controlado. Pensaba ir hoy para terminar el papeleo.

Asentí mientras cogía mi magdalena y me la metía completamente en la boca. Edward rió fuertemente mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

— Veo que tus modales de troglodita siguen intactos, Em. — Y tras una pequeña pausa, agregó reflexivo. — Por cierto... ¿podrías acercarme con tu coche al campus? Todavía no conseguí mi preciosidad.

Todo el mundo en Chicago sabía que, cuando Edward se refería a su "preciosidad", no se trataba de ninguna chica o mascota, ¡qué va!

Todo el mundo sabía que se refería a un coche. Potente, caro y elegante, esa era la descripción perfecta para todos los vehículos que había manejado Edward Masen.

Una vez hube tragado el bollo, sonreí ampliamente y le guiñé un ojo.

— Claro, colega. Te acercaré antes de irme a trabajar.

Me sonrió agradecido.

**Bella POV**

Cuando por fin llegué a la cafetería de la Uni para comer algo, escuché la voz de Angela Weber llamarme. Realmente no teníamos una relación tan estrecha como la que yo tenía con Alice y los chicos, pero hablábamos de vez en cuando por teléfono y la verdad es que la había cogido bastante cariño como amiga.

Era fácil encariñarse con Angela. No se metía en tus problemas y, sin embargo, te daba consejos bastante buenos aun no sabiendo nada de la situación.

Me senté en su mesa junto con el pequeño Ben Cheney y el chico de gafas gruesas, Eric Yorkie.

— Buenos días, Angela. Buenos días, chicos. — Saludé mientras abría mi bote de limonada.

— Eh...Bella. — Me llamó Ben, un poco cohibido.

Le sonreí. Sabía que era bastante tímido, y más conmigo, pues casi no cruzábamos palabra.

— ¿Sí, Ben?

— Verás, Angela y yo teníamos una salida al cine planeada para el sábado... — Se echaron una pequeña mirada y Angela le asintió para darle ánimos.

Levanté una ceja. Aquello era un poco exagerado, tampoco me lo iba a comer...

—... Y bueno, nos preguntábamos si querías venir con nosotros. Es que verás, teníamos las entradas reservadas hace ya tiempo y la otra pareja con la que íbamos a salir, al final nos dejó plantados. Así que puedes traerte algún... _amigo_.

Ah. Ahora comprendía el por qué tantos gestos alentadores a su novio para que me hiciera la propuesta. Sabían que mi tema con los chicos era algo...delicado, por lo que Ben y Angela siempre intentaban mantenerse al margen, hasta ahora.

Angela rápidamente carraspeó y se metió en la conversación de forma casual.

— O amiga. — Y me sonrió tímidamente.

Asentí un poco ausente. Quizás Alice quisiera acompañarme, aunque lo más seguro es que ya hubiese hecho planes. O quizás Rosalie...no. Seamos realistas, no creo que a ella le resultase muy atrayente esos planes. Jasper quedaba descartado, pues se pasaría la película entera analizándola sólo para mi. Y Emmett... bueno, si no querías pasar vergüenza ajena, mejor no salir con Emmett.

El otro comodín que me quedaba era...Edward. Y dios, ¡ venga ya! ¿Cuándo un hombre como Edward Masen querría salir con una —prácticamente— desconocida y con su grupito de amigos de la Universidad? Definitivamente no. Él no parecía de esos tíos que te encontrabas por el campus con una carpeta en la mano y una enciclopedia en la otra.

— Eh..creo que me lo pensaré. Gracias, chicos.

Me despedí de ellos y salí de la cafetería con rapidez. El resto de las clases se pasaron mortalmente lentas y aburridas. Cuando llegó la hora de salir, suspiré bastante cansada.

Andaba hacia la parada de Metro de nuevo cuando, por ir tan metida en mis pensamientos, no me fijé en un saliente del terreno y tropecé, precipitándome hacia el suelo. Cerré los ojos mecánicamente esperando el golpe hasta que sentí cómo algo me cogía suavemente por el brazo y me enderezaba.

Abrí los ojos tímidamente para ver quién me había "salvado" esta vez. Se abrieron completamente con sorpresa cuando vi el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros del mío, sonriéndome.

La imagen de Edward con gafas gruesas, enciclopedia en una mano, y sosteniendo una carpeta con la otra me golpeó de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

— Bella, Bella, Bella... Al parecer, Emmett no exageraba con eso de que tenías pies de gelatina. — Me mostró una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento durante unos minutos.

Vale. Era un cretino. Pero al menos no llevaba la indumentaria _nerd_ en la que había pensado antes.

— Eh..y-y-yo... — Bueno, ¡basta! — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y el se apartó un poco de mí, soltándome el brazo y comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

— Vine a arreglar unos asuntos de la matrícula. — Hizo una breve pausa. — No sabía que estudiabas aquí.

_Bueno... somos dos._

Me encogí de hombros.

— Tú... bueno, tampoco tienes mucha pinta de estudiante. — Levantó una ceja. — Quiero decir, te pegaría más un trabajo de _streaper_, o algo así.

_Maldita seas Isabella Swan, tú y tu bocaza._

El sólo rió ante mi comentario.

— ¿Vas a casa? — Asentí. — Entonces no te importará que vayamos juntos, ¿no? Todavía estoy un poco perdido con las redes de transporte público. — Murmuró riendo entre dientes.

Caminamos hasta el subterráneo y nos apretamos junto a la masa de gente que habitaba el vagón. La mayoría: estudiantes o trabajadores con traje que llegaban a casa tras un día de trabajo.

Al no haber sitios libres, yo me apoyé en una de las puertas cerradas, al fondo del vagón, mientras que Edward se sostenía en una barra metálica, en frente mía.

En una de las paradas, comenzó a subir una ola de gente que parecía interminable. Realmente comenzaba a agobiarme. Lentamente, Edward se acercaba más a mí, debido a que cada vez era más y más gente la que iba entrando. El señor que había detrás de él, fue empujado, haciéndolo así a su vez a Edward, lo que provocó que quedase arrinconada entre su pecho y la puerta cerrada.

Comencé a hiperventilar. Y no por el reducido espacio en el que me encontraba, sino por la cercanía de él y del olor dulzón que desprendía. Era realmente atrayente y, por un momento, me hizo olvidar dónde nos encontrábamos.

Edward gruñó.

— Odio el transporte público. — Murmuró para después reír quedamente cerca de mi oído.

Sorprendida, levanté el rostro al escucharle tan cerca y me fijé que nuestras mejillas casi se tocaban y que mis pechos estaban aplastados contra el —duro y fuerte— suyo.

Parecía un sueño. Un sueño perfecto, maravilloso y... por qué no, sumamente erótico.

Me sonrojé ante nuestra cercanía y mis pensamientos. Estaba segura que él podría notar el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón, debido a la cercanía de nuestros torsos.

Otra oleada de empujones se extendió por el vagón y fui nuevamente empujada contra las puertas, y apretada más que antes por Edward. Sin quererlo, solté un pequeño gemido.

Horrorizada ante el sonido que había escapado de mis labios, me sonrojé más intensamente que antes y levanté la vista apresuradamente para asegurarme si él lo había escuchado o si entre el murmullo de gente le habría pasado desapercibido.

La sonrisa torcida y su mirada pícara me dieron a entender perfectamente:

Sí. Lo había oído. _Alto y claro._


	5. Pillados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**. La trama es mía.

Hi. Aquí llego con el 5to capítulo. Perdonad si tardé o si es demasiado largo. Pero... ¡no podía hacerlo en menos! ;_; _really_. Decidme, ¿preferís que haga los capítulos más cortos o así están bien? Los acomodaré según os sean más fáciles de leer. No quiero que se os hagan pesados/inaguantables.

En fin. Aquí os lo dejo.

PD.: ¿Alguien de España estuvo en el premiere de Twilight el otro día en Madrid? :D

**Capítulo 5: Pillados & Entrevista con...**

**Edward POV**

Podía escuchar y notar las alocadas embestidas de su corazón en su pecho debido a nuestra cercanía. El órgano llevaba una velocidad casi enloquecedora para un ser humano.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Iba a hiperventilar? ¿Tenía claustrofobia?

La pobre chica tenía una muy mala cara, como si estuviese realmente pasando un calvario. Iba a preguntarla si se encontraba bien cuando otra ola de jodidos empujones hizo que me apretase más contra ella. De nuevo.

Por un momento, pude sentir sus pechos aplastados contra mí, y un pequeño hormigueo me recorrió. Quería disculparme por si la estaba aplastando cuando, de repente...

_Gimió_.

Oh, Dios. ¿¡Qué había sido eso!?

Vale, está bien. Repasemos cuidadosamente la escena: Un sitio cerrado. Mucha gente amontonada. Calor. Vaivén del vagón. Yo con una chica a la que prácticamente no conozco de nada y con la que, por cierto, estoy tan apretado que no sé si quiera cómo puedo llenar mis pulmones de aire.

_Yo con Bella Swan encerrado en un estrecho vagón de Metro, y ella acaba de gemir prácticamente en mi oído._

Genial. Esto parecía sacado directamente de una de las películas picantes de Emmett.

Ignoré mis pensamientos cuando vi que ella, muy sonrojada, levantaba la vista, seguramente para cerciorarse de si lo había oído.

_Lo siento Bells, pero me temo que así es. Alto y claro._

Al ver su expresión de "Tierra trágame" yo sólo pude sonreírla con picardía.

Quizás hubiese sido más caballeroso por mi parte hacer como que no había captado absolutamente nada, pero un pequeño sentimiento de satisfacción me llenaba tan candente en el pecho que se me hizo imposible ignorar aquello. De acuerdo, era extraño.

No podía pasarme eso con esta chica porque no la conocía más que de ...¿cuánto? ¿Un día y medio? ¡Ni eso!

Pero la sensación estaba ahí, casi inquebrantable. Inconfundible.

**Bella POV**

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿Es que todo lo vergonzosamente malo en esta vida estaba especialmente diseñado para torturarme?

Tartamudeé varias veces como una posesa sin saber bien qué decir. Mis mejillas seguían al rojo vivo, y estaba segura de que se quedarían así al menos dos semanas más.

¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara a partir de ahora?

Me fijé cuando él abrió sus labios, seguramente para burlarse de mí, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos cuando el vagón frenó abruptamente. Yo salí impulsada levemente hacia delante, pero él mantuvo el equilibrio por los dos, agarrando con una mano la barra metálica y con la otra sujetándome por la cintura.

Su mano quemaba.

— Gr-Gracias. — Susurré sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

Rápidamente, la ola de gente comenzó a abandonar la estancia, dejándonos así espacio para salir nosotros. Caminamos con prisa sin mediar palabra hacia la salida.

Bufé cuando salimos finalmente del subterráneo y vi que estaba lloviendo.

Él rió suavemente a mi lado y yo me sobresalté un poco. No sabía que estábamos tan cerca. Prácticamente nuestros brazos se tocaban, y yo tuve la necesidad de estirar el mío y tocarle el rostro, pero me abofeteé mentalmente antes de cometer alguna estupidez más.

— No te gusta la lluvia. — No era una pregunta. Se habría dado cuenta al ver mi reacción.

— No. Además, tiré el estúpido paraguas antes de entrar en clases. — Murmuré con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ahora además tendría que mojarme hasta los huesos, ¡genial!

Apuesto a que nada podría salir peor hoy.

Sentí un peso cálido sobre mis hombros y mecánicamente levanté la cabeza para observar a Edward sin su chaqueta. La que, por cierto, ahora tenía sobre mí.

... Bueno, tal vez no era muy buena en eso de las apuestas.

— Échatela sobre la cabeza. No queremos que te resfríes, ¿uh? — Dijo en tono dulce con una sonrisa verdaderamente encantadora, sexy, deslumbrante y...

— ¡N-no! Es tuya... — Murmuré mientras intentaba quitármela de encima.

Edward puso su mano en mi cabeza, sobre la chaqueta, impidiendo así que me la quitase.

— Vamos, Bella. No seas cabezota.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Entonces métete tú también. — Me miró confuso.

Abrí un poco más un lado de la chaqueta, para dejarle hueco. Apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta de a qué me refería con mis palabras anteriores. Finalmente suspiró rindiéndose. Se metió bajo la chaqueta conmigo y juntos corrimos por las calles para llegar cuanto antes a casa.

Aunque llevábamos un ritmo rápido que se me hacía prácticamente imposible de seguir, no me tropecé ni una vez debido a que Edward me tenía bien sujeta, previniendo algún golpe por mi parte que pudiese entorpecernos el camino.

La mayoría del trayecto lo pasé ruborizándome por nuestra cercanía, que hacía que nuestros costados se rozasen a menudo, y por su aroma tan masculino y dulce a la vez. Realmente adictivo.

Cuando por fin llegamos, nos quitamos la chaqueta de encima que ahora chorreaba, al igual que ciertas partes de nuestro cabello y ropas, y subimos por las escaleras directos a nuestros respectivos apartamentos.

Cuando fui hacia mi apartamento para meter la llave, la voz de Edward me hizo detenerme.

— Bella. — Llamó.

Yo me giré lentamente con la llave en mi mano.

— ¿Sí?

Él jugueteaba con las suyas entre los dedos mientras me miraba intensamente.

— ¿No...no te... a ti?— Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas y su cabello mojado dejaba un pequeño mechón pegado a su frente. El resto de su cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre, que le daba un toque juvenil y alocado a su rostro de Dios griego.

— ¿Si, Edward? — Pregunté para alentarle a continuar.

— ¿Te gustaría pasar? — Preguntó decidido.

Sonreí mientras mi estómago rebotaba de extraña felicidad.

Era estúpido emocionarse de aquella manera, pues había estado en ese apartamento millones de veces. Pero claro, esas otras veces no había estado con Edward. _A solas._

— Claro... pero sólo un rato. Tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de un par de horas.

— Sin problema. — Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo me sonrojé.

Se giró hacia su respectivo apartamento y metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Yo me pegué a su espalda para pasar cuando, súbitamente y nada más asomarse por la puerta, la cerró en nuestras narices; haciendo que yo me chocase contra su bien formado cuerpo.

Él sólo se dio la vuelta y pegó su espalda contra la puerta. Se le veía nervioso y en su cara el horror dibujado. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

— ¿Edward...? ¿ P-pero qu—

— Oh, mierda. — Me cortó. — Cuanto lo siento, Bella. Nuestro apartamento está realmente horrible... err... de verdad, somos un desastre. Mejor vamos a vuestro piso, ¿eh?

Lo dijo todo tan rápido que tardé unos segundos en procesar la información y comprenderla. Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en mi frente por la confusión, pero igualmente, no podía negarle nada ante esa sonrisa que acababa de dirigirme.

Asentí con miedo a balbucear palabras incoherentes y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la puerta de mi apartamento.

Una vez dentro, nos quitamos los zapatos para no llenarlo todo de barro y mojar el suelo, y fui a por un par de toallas para secarnos. Al parecer todavía no habían llegado las chicas. Algo extraño, pues Rosalie siempre solía llegar pronto.

Desde el baño, mientras cogía las toallas, creí escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la puerta. Apresuradamente, volví a la entrada para cerciorarme de si Edward no se habría ido.

Consideré mi comportamiento estúpido al verle allí, tumbado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa mientras que apoyaba una mano en su nuca y con la otra cogía el mando a distancia del televisor.

Edward parecía la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Aunque su rostro aún denotaba un poco de turbación.

Y el corazón, como reafirmando lo dicho, comenzó a bombearme con fuerza.

Rápidamente me miró casi con la disculpa escrita en la cara, y no pude más que sonreír mientras le lanzaba una de las toallas. Yo me pasé la mía por el pelo, intentando secarlo mientras que él hacía lo propio con el suyo.

Se me hizo inevitable el no mirarle mientras se revolvía los cabellos de aquella forma que se me antojaba tan felina y sensual.

— Gracias. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — Realmente siento lo de antes. Los tíos a veces podemos ser realmente... descuidados. —Me dio la impresión de que esa última frase iba dirigida a una tercera persona, pero preferí ignorar esa suposición.

Dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia mí y no pude evitar quedarme un momento prendada de ellos. Me obligué a mí misma a respirar y a intentar armar una frase coherente.

— E-es igual. Sois bienvenidos aquí siempre que queráis. — Sonreí.

Él me correspondió la sonrisa durante unos minutos, sin decir nada. Se creó un silencio tranquilo, y para nada incómodo.

Finalmente él fue quien lo rompió.

— Bueno, háblame un poco de ti.

**Edward POV**

— Claro... pero sólo un rato. Tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de un par de horas.

Dos horas eran más que suficiente.

— Sin problema. — Dije guiñándole un ojo. Y ella se volvió a sonrojar de esa forma tan adorable.

Me giré hacia la puerta para meter la llave y abrir, cuando sentí que se arrimaba a mi espalda. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza para pasar cuando, para mi desgracia, me topé con una escena que hubiese preferido no presenciar en lo que me quedaba de vida.

_Emmett. _

Emmett con Rosalie besándose ardientemente en la repisa de la cocina y, dicho sea de paso, con muy poca ropa cubriéndoles.

¡Pero a ver! ¿Esos dos no se llevaban como el perro y el gato? ¡Qué hacían montándoselo en la cocina!

Alarmados, los dos dirigieron una mirada de espanto hacia la puerta, donde me vieron seguramente con la misma expresión.

Sin pensarlo, cerré la puerta de golpe y retrocedí, sintiendo como Bella chocaba contra mí. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en la puerta aún turbado. Bella me dirigió una mirada de confusión al ver mi expresión y me obligué mentalmente a pensar una excusa.

— ¿Edward...? ¿ P-pero qu— Preguntó confundida.

— Oh, mierda. —La corté. — Cuanto lo siento, Bella. Nuestro apartamento está realmente horrible... err... de verdad, somos un desastre. Mejor vamos a vuestro piso, ¿eh?

Bueno, posiblemente era la peor excusa que se me podría haber ocurrido, pero al menos ella no hizo preguntas, simplemente asintió.

Entramos en su piso y, una vez descalzos y acomodados, ella fue a por unas toallas para secarnos. Aprovechando que ella había desaparecido para ir al baño, abrí la puerta con toda la delicadeza que pude y abrí la de mi piso, encontrándome a un Emmett y a una Rosalie por fin con algo más que les tapase.

— ¡Joder, Ed! ¡Tan oportuno como siempre!

Yo sólo gruñí.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo! ¿Sabes lo que me costará volver a dormir por las noches a partir de ahora? — Miré a la rubia que ahora se terminaba de poner los zapatos. — No te ofendas Rosalie.

— Hmpf. Descuida, sé que lo dices por él.

Estaba muy pagada de sí misma, pero le daba toda la razón. Emmett sólo bufó mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.

— Es igual, Rose. Podremos seguir en... no sé, ¿en casa de Esme? — Murmuró Emmett mientras la atraía por la cintura.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada amarga y se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

— Primero. Rosalie para ti, no Rose. Segundo. Sólo fue un calentón. No volverá a ocurrir, McCarthy. Tercero. — Nos dirigió una mirada amenazante a ambos. — Al que diga una sola palabra de lo que pasó aquí... le crujo. Literalmente.

Recalcó el "literalmente". Yo sólo alcé una ceja.

Rosalie seguramente tendría concentrada toda la mala leche existente en Texas.

Un pensamiento de pronto cruzó mi mente: Bella.

¡Mierda! ¡Debía volver antes de que viese todo el espectáculo y sospechase!

Corrí hacia la puerta, dejando atrás los "me voy" de Rose y los " ¡quédate hasta que terminemos!" de Em.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente y me tiré en el sillón, cogiendo el mando de la Tv y posando la otra mano en mi nuca, quedando sentado en una pose casual.

Inmediatamente después llegó Bella, un poco alborotada, seguramente por el ruido de la puerta. Sonreí ante su inocencia.

Me tiró una de las toallas y comencé a secarme el pelo, al igual que ella el suyo. Adoraba el tono carmín que seguía adornando sus mejillas mientras se revolvía el cabello de aquella forma torpe, pero que la hacía verse frágil a la vez.

— Gracias. — Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. — Realmente siento lo de antes. Los tíos a veces podemos ser realmente... descuidados. — Claramente esto iba para Emmett, aunque no pudiese oírme.

La miré y me correspondió un rato la mirada sin despegar sus labios.

— E-es igual. Sois bienvenidos aquí siempre que queráis. — Habló por fin con una sonrisa.

Se me hizo imposible no devolvérsela, sumiéndonos en un silencio que duró unos minutos.

— Bueno, háblame un poco de ti.

Me senté en el sillón de antes, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que se sentase a mi lado.

**Bella POV**

Tomé asiento donde él me indicó, un poco nerviosa por lo que querría saber.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos hasta que me dirigió otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

— ¿De dónde eres? Emmett no me contó mucho.

Sonreí más confiada. Esa era fácil.

— Nací en Forks, Washington. Pero pasé casi toda mi vida en Phoenix, viviendo con mi madre.

— ¿Y tu padre? — Preguntó con curiosidad. Al parecer, un poco nervioso se retractó.— Eh... si ves que toco algún... "tema escabroso" no hace falta que respondas, de verdad.

Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza y después sonreí.

— No pasa nada. — Cogí aire para comenzar. — Bueno, sí, nací en Forks, pero cuando tenía unos... dos o tres meses, mi madre se marchó de allí. No soportaba muy bien ese pueblucho. Y... la verdad, creo que yo tampoco le acabé cogiendo el encanto. — Reí sin ganas. — Así que mis padres se divorciaron y me fui a vivir con Reneé a Phoenix. Hace unos dos años se casó con Phil, un buen tío. Es jugador de _baseball, _así que viajaba mucho. No soportaba que mi madre se quedase en casa cuidando de mí y estando separada de él, así que decidí ir a vivir con mi padre de nuevo a Forks. Se puede decir que yo tampoco aguanté allí así que me vine a New York para... "cambiar de aires" y comenzar a buscarme la vida, por decirlo así.

Él pareció claramente sorprendido por mi relato y tardó varios segundos en emitir palabra.

— Waoh. Eso fue... muy valiente por tu parte. Y muy noble eso de irte con tu padre para permitirle a tu madre más libertad. Aunque... — dudó unos segundos, seguramente, queriendo no dañarme con sus palabras. — ¿Por qué pensaste más en todos que en ti misma? ¿No deberías buscar tu propia felicidad?

— Bueno. Ya lo he hecho mudándome aquí. — Dije sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

— ¿Sabes? apenas te conozco. Pero creo que podría decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que no te fuiste hasta aquí sólo para ganarte la vida o cambiar de aires. Sino porque creías que también eras una carga para tu padre, ¿no es cierto?

Aquelló me molestó un poco. Aunque, en parte, quizás no estuviese demasiado equivocado.

— Te equivocas completamente. — Mentí.

Él sonrió sin ganas.

— Nunca me equivoco.

Vaya. El señor prepotente.

— Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Nací en Chicago y me mudé aquí. Fin.

Fruncí el ceño. Ocultaba algo.

— ¿Y tus padres?

Estuvo un rato callado y temí haber tocado algún "tema escabroso" como él había dicho antes. Desvié mi mirada al suelo.

— Murió. — Dijo por fin. Levanté la vista, sorprendida. — Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño. De Cáncer. — Susurró la última palabra como si fuese su peor enemigo.

— Oh..ah... yo... lo siento, Edw—

— Está bien, Bella. — Me guiñó un ojo, aunque no había felicidad en estos. — No vale la pena lamentarse.

Nos sumimos en un silencio, esta vez cargado de tensión.

— ¿Qué estudias, Bella? — Preguntó al parecer con los ánimos renovados.

— Eh... Periodismo. — Dije un poco impresionada por su cambio de actitud.

— Ya.... ¿sabes por qué elegí yo estudiar Medicina? Nunca supe exactamente por qué, pero creo que cada vez lo veo más claro. Fue el sentirme impotente por ser un niño y saber que tu madre muere por una enfermedad casi imparable. Supongo que sigo guardando la estúpida ilusión de inventar una cura. — Soltó una carcajada, como riéndose de sí mismo.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de que estudiase medicina. Le coloqué con cuidado la mano en el hombro, para reconfortarle.

— Si te lo propones y trabajas duro, sé que lo conseguirás.

Me sorprendió lo que hizo a continuación. Cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su mejilla para después cerrar los ojos. Yo me sonrojé.

— E-Edward...

— Bella...

Y se abrió la puerta de golpe, explotando nuestra burbuja con violencia.

— ¡YA HE LLEGADO!

_Alice._


	6. Negar no es la solución

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo me pertenece la trama.

Hi hi. ¡Perdonad el retraso! Estuve unos días en... colapso por así decirlo, porque no se me ocurrían ideas claras para este cap. Por fin me obligué a actualizar porque dentro de poco tengo las semanas llenitas de examenes, trabajos, etc.

Aquí el 6to. Espero que os guste. Y gracias a mis reviewers de oro! (Cassii-x, Krosp, Deebie, aradesh, nonblondes...) ;) disculpadme si me dejé a alguien. ¡Besotes!

**Capítulo 6: Negarlo no es la solución.**

**Bella POV**

Edward rápidamente soltó mi mano mientras se giraba con una sonrisa hacia la puerta.

— Buenas tardes, Alice.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Edward le miró un poco sorprendida para luego dirigirme una sonrisilla maliciosa.

— Buenas, _chicos_.

Se acercó al sofá con sus típicos andares —más propios de una bailarina que de un duende maquiavélico—, y se sentó en el hueco entre Edward y yo.

— ¿Como tú por aquí, Edward?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Bella y yo nos encontramos en la Universidad, así que estábamos charlando un rato hasta que tuviese que marcharse.

Suspiré aliviada porque no hubiese nombrado el incidente del gemido.

— Oh, vaya... — Parecía... ¿decepcionada?

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos.

— Ehm, Alice, ¿qué tal tu día? — Pregunté queriendo desviar el tema de conversación de "Edward y Bella".

Debí de sacarla de algún pensamiento porque dio un respingo cuando escuchó mi pregunta.

— Oh. Bien, bien. Ya sabes, nuevos diseños que revisar... nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Diseños? — Preguntó Edward extrañado.

Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Alice trabaja en Ralph Lauren, ¿no es genial?

— Waoh... ya lo creo. — Se veía impresionado.

Reí ante su expresión.

— Le va como anillo al dedo, la verdad. Es una obsesa compulsiva de las compras. — Susurré esto último teatralmente; incorporándome sobre Alice como si ella no estuviese presente.

Alice sólo rodó los ojos y bufó.

— Di lo que quieras, Isabella. — Gruñí al escuchar mi nombre completo. — Sabes perfectamente que si no fuera por mí, seguirías llevando unos tejanos de la temporada pasada.

Me sacó la lengua y salió corriendo mientras yo la seguía gritando maldiciones, hasta que se encerró en el baño.

— ¡Voy a darme una ducha! ¡Será mejor que no te atrevas a entrar, Bells! ¡Eso estaría muy mal por tu parte! — Canturreó al otro lado de la puerta. Yo seguía maldiciendo hasta que un sonido casi celestial captó toda mi atención: la risa de Edward.

Estaba con una mano en su frente, tapando parte de sus ojos, mientras reía a mandíbula batiente.

Me pareció el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado en años.

Cuando paró de reír, dirigió su atención hacia mí, que le miraba con una sonrisa boba en la cara, y que él se encargó de copiar al instante.

— Bella.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de contestar.

— ¿S-si?

— Debo irme. Gracias por... ya sabes, dejarme entrar, la charla y... la toalla. — Dijo alzándola para reafirmar su agradecimiento.

—Oh. Claro. Fue un placer. — No podía evitar que mi voz destilase desilusión mientras le acompañaba hacia la puerta.

Al parecer se dio cuenta, porque me guiñó un ojo y me dijo:

— Espero que nos veamos mañana en clases, Bella. Despídete de Alice por mí, por favor.

— Claro.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea. Él y yo, con toda la mañana —a excepción de las horas de clase, claro. — y el almuerzo por delante para hablar.

Cerré la puerta cuando desapareció por el umbral y me apoyé en ella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta del baño se abrió al rato para mostrar a Alice con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y otra en el cabello.

— Bella, aterriza.

Dijo divertida mientras sacudía su mano delante de mi campo visual.

Gruñí y levanté el mentón mientras caminaba, con el orgullo que me quedaba, hacia mi habitación, donde me encerré con un portazo.

Miré el reloj de la mesilla y me desplomé sobre la cama.

Genial. Hora de ir al trabajo.

**Rosalie POV**

Genial. Simplemente genial.

¡Maldita sea! Yo, Rosalie Lillian Hale, con capacidad para tener al hombre que quiera sin el menor esfuerzo, ¡y justo me dejé engatusar por el estúpido de Emmett McCarthy! ¡El hombre más basto, bruto, bobo, maleducado y aniñado de todo el maldito planeta!

_**Flash Back.**_

Estaba terminando ya el turno de la tarde en la guardería cuando Esme se dirigió a mí con uno de los pequeños en brazos.

— Rose, cariño. Puedes irte ya a casa, sólo quedan unos cuantos niños. Yo me ocuparé. — Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, a lo que yo simplemente se la respondí con un "gracias".

Como era pronto, pensé en ir a dar una vuelta con alguna de las chicas, pero seguramente Alice seguiría en el trabajo, así que sólo me quedaba Bella.

Fui a nuestro piso pero al parecer estaba vacío, así que fui a ver al piso de los chicos por si acaso estaba ahí como otras veces.

Llamé a la puerta durante algún tiempo sin aparente respuesta. Cuando pensé darlo por caso perdido e iba a irme, un agitado y sudoroso Emmett me abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Cuando me vio, una sonrisa traviesa mezclada con una mueca de confusión adornaron su cara.

— ¿Rosalie? U-uhm. — Tragó con pesadez. — Lo siento, estaba corriendo en la máquina con los auriculares puestos y... —

No sé si fue su musculoso pecho desnudo adornado con pequeñas gotas de sudor, el pelo revuelto que traía por el ejercicio hecho, o aquellos hoyuelos que adornaban sus mejillas al sonreír, pero le corté con una respuesta que no me esperaba.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Él solamente asintió, un poco más confundido que antes.

— ¿Se... te ofrece algo? — Preguntó mientras se secaba parte del sudor con una pequeña toalla que traía al cuello.

— Sólo venía a ver si Bella estaba por aquí. Ya veo que no.

Mi mirada seguía evaluando su cuerpo escultural con descaro, casi desnudándolo con la mirada. Él debió darse cuenta, porque sonrió con fanfarronería y se acercó peligrosamente.

Esa manera tan sexy de moverse los cabellos al caminar, ese cuello tan ancho y coronado por algunas venas que sobresalían levemente por los lados, ese pantalón insignificante que le cubría de cintura para abajo... era demasiado.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, era para mi respuesta ante su gesto. Me acerqué súbitamente acortando la distancia entre nosotros y le besé con una fiereza y un hambre más propio de mí cuando llevaba unas copas encima.

Él me correspondió con rapidez, estampándome contra la puerta. Ahora sentía todos y cada uno de sus músculos contra mí. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire, algo en mí reaccionó e intenté apartarme. Él no me lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Me apresó las muñecas y me besó de nuevo, con más pasión — si cabía— que antes. Una de sus manos liberó mi muñeca derecha para dirigirse hacia la pequeña raja que poseía mi falda a un costado.

Era un maldito atrevido. Y eso me atraía en sobremanera.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, dándole suaves tirones que le hacían gemir. No sé en qué momento mi camisa voló lejos y quedé sentada en la repisa de la cocina.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré seguido cuando noté sus besos en mi cuello. Me dejé llevar hasta que...

_Click._

Abrí los ojos de par en par y los dirigí alarmadamente hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un Edward con cara de sorpresa y horror mezclados. Cerró rápidamente al vernos y Emmett se separó a toda prisa.

Pude escuchar la voz de Bella al otro lado de la puerta, confundida. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y me levanté de la repisa con rapidez.

¡Dios mío! ¡Pero qué había estado a punto de hacer!

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Suspiré con resignación. No debería estar dándole más vueltas al asunto, sólo fue una revolución de hormonas en el momento menos oportuno. Punto.

Como bien le había dicho a Emmett para excusarme, sólo fue un calentón.

Él no me atraía en absoluto. Para nada. Nunca. _Ni muerta._

Gruñí mientras miraba a la gente pasear por Central Park. Todos felices, ajenos a los problemas tan mundanos de una chica de 23 años como yo.

Familias felices, parejas de ancianos o simples jóvenes despreocupados.

_Deseé_ ser una de aquellas personas.

_Deseé_ creerme de verdad que Emmett McCarthy no significaba nada.

_Deseé_ que ese maldito descerebrado tan encantador y con sonrisa pícara e infantil no me volviese loca de la manera en que lo hacía con, simplemente, una pequeña mirada indiscreta.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona Rosalie!

**Bella POV**

Llegué al trabajo con la respiración agitada por la carrera y crucé el café "Twilight" hasta la barra.

— ¡Bella! — Llamó Jessica nada más verme,

La hice un gesto para que esperase a que cogiese el delantal de trabajo.

Serpenteé hacia el almacén intentando evitar a mi jefe, dejé el abrigo, me coloqué el delantal y la chapa con mi nombre impreso, y salí de nuevo.

Iba a coger mi libreta para comenzar a hacer mi rutina por las mesas, cuando precisamente a quien no me apetecía aguantar hoy, me llamó a mis espaldas.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro! — Exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro aniñado.

Yo intenté sonreírle, pues no me agradaba para nada lo que vendría a continuación.

— Ay, Bella. De verdad que estuve matado de los nervios estos días por tu respuesta. ¿Al final qué decidiste? ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado?

Mike Newton. 22 años. Rubio, bastante guapo, pelo con toneladas y toneladas de gel encima, y unos ojos azules que le daban más aspecto de niño bueno. Un auténtico muermo y que no importaba cuantas veces le dijeses "no", él siempre encontraba una forma de intentar que se transformase en un "quizás".

El pesado de Mike. _Mi jefe._

Suspiré. Aquí iba de nuevo.

— Lo siento de veras, Mike. — en realidad, no lo sentía lo más mínimo. — Pero se me olvidó decirte que este sábado unos compañeros de la Universidad me invitaron al cine. No pude rechazar las entradas porque ya les habían dejado tirados. De verdad lo siento.

Bueno. No era exactamente mentira.

— Oh...vaya. Bueno, ¿y otro día? ¿El domingo?

— Eh... tendré que asegurarme. Ya te diré. — Cogí la libreta de un tirón y me apresuré a las mesas. — ¡Será mejor que me mueva! ¡Para algo me pagas! — Exclamé con una risa nerviosa.

Anoté un par de pedidos a una mujer mayor y a un hombre de treintaipico, y me dirigí a la barra de nuevo a prepararlo. Por suerte, Mike ya se había esfumado a algún otro lugar del café.

Puse en marcha la máquina de café y cogí un par de magdalenas, colocándolas en una de las bandejas. Me apoyé en la barra con los codos y di un pequeño sorbo de agua a uno de los vasos.

— ¡Bella, Bella! ¿Tienes un momento libre?

Reconocería aquella voz chillona y llena de curiosidad en cualquier parte. Jessica—cotilla— Stanley.

— Claro. ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunté sin mucho interés realmente.

— ¡Madre mía Bella! ¡Lo que te perdiste esta mañana! Vino un chico que realmente... ¡buff! ¡Creí que iba a darme un infarto de lo increíblemente sexy que era! ¡Y debiste de ver la cara de celos de Mike! Fue... absolutamente... genial. Además, creo que le gusté, porque no paró de sonreírme mientras me insinuaba. ¡Creo que hasta me miró el escote!

— Eso es genial, Jessica.

No sabía realmente qué decir. ¿Felicidades por que un chico te haya mirado los pechos? ¿Felicidades por insinuarte a un tío para ver cómo reacciona el jefe?

Sí, seguro.

Jessica Stanley estaba encaprichada de Mike Newton desde antes que llegué aquí. No era ningún secreto. Hasta el propio Mike lo sabía y, en el fondo, creo que él también sentía algo hacia ella.

— Posiblemente le conozcas... — Murmuró pensativa.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Por qué debería de conocerle?

Llevé de nuevo el vaso de agua a mi boca y di un sorbo más grande esta vez.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Vino con Emmett. Él le llamaba Edward. Pensé que quizás, al conocerle Emmett, tú también. Ya sabes, sois amigos, vecinos... esas cosas.

Mi mente colapsó en ese mismo momento y el agua que había guardado en mi cavidad dispuesta a ser tragada salió disparada formando una cortina de gotas en el aire.

— ¡¿Edward?!


	7. ¡¿Otra vez tú!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, así como la saga **_Crepúsculo_**.

Subo rápido este capítulo. Esta semana la tengo rebosada un poco por exámenes, pero igual actualizaré como por el miércoles o jueves... algo así. Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews :) sois un amor (nuevamente XD).

¡Besotes!

**Capítulo siete: ¡¿Otra vez tú?!**

**Bella POV**

No había escupido todo el agua por oír pronunciar su nombre. Ni siquiera porque fuese él quien había mirado los pechos de Stanley. No, _qué va_.

Si había expulsado todo por la boca de la impresión, era sólo porque justamente el propietario de aquel nombre se acercaba charlando animadamente con Mike Newton.

Hacia aquí. Hacia la barra.

Vale, quizás lo estaba exagerando. Puede que sólo hubiese venido a tomar un café... y conociese a Mike... y Mike le estuviese extendiendo un delantal del local sólo porque...

— ¡Alto ahí! — Exclamé con horror.

Jessica me miró interrogante para luego seguir la dirección de mi mirada.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el individuo que me quitó el sueño la pasada noche.

— ¡Oh-Dios-Mío! Es... ¡Es él! ¡Es él, Bells! ¡ES EDW—

— ¡Shhh!

Le corté tapando con mis manos sus labios y, empujándole de la cabeza hacia agachamos las dos bajo la barra, escondidas.

— Pe... ¿pero por qué le ha dado Newton un delantal?

Cuando me di cuenta de que Jessica seguía con la boca tapada y le costaba respirar, la solté inmediatamente.

— ¿Pero qué te ocurre? — Preguntó exasperada. — ¡Quiero hablar con él! ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

— Yo... yo...

¿Porque si le miraba a la cara iba a pasarme el resto de mi turno de trabajo sonriendo como una boba? ¿Porque me iba a ser mil veces más difícil concentrarme con él cerca mío?

Oh, sí. Cómo explicártelo, Jessica...

_Tarde_. Antes de que pudiese crear una frase coherente en mi cerebro para responderla, Mike nos sonreía asomando su cabeza por la barra, encima de nosotras. Nos había pillado.

Edward llegó a los segundos, asomándose igual que Mike, siendo también testigo de nuestra tontería.

Su rostro reflejaba entre confusión y burla.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí, _mis_ chicas?

— Eh..eh... yo... P-pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? — Señalé a Edward con el dedo, ignorando la pregunta de Mike.

Edward sólo alzó una ceja al ver mi dedo índice apuntándole.

— Oh. ¿os conocéis? ¡Genial! Bells, guíale un poco en su tarea, por favor. Jessica, a trabajar, para algo te pago. —Y se marchó arrastrando a Jessica sin dejarnos oportunidad de pronunciar palabra.

Ésta se dejaba arrastrar a regañadientes mientras miraba hacia atrás, supuse que para ver a Edward.

Me levanté con precaución de debajo de la barra, mientras observaba al Adonis que intentaba no reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

Un rubor adornó mis mejillas mientras esperaba pacientemente que fuese él quien rompiese el silencio.

— ¿Más sorpresas? — Preguntó irónico. — Al parecer, tú y yo hoy nos encontramos en todos lados.

— Bueno. Quizás me estés siguiendo.

Rió suavemente.

— Me has pillado. — Declaró con tono dramático mientras levantaba las dos manos, como si yo fuese un policía armado.

Sin poder evitarlo, me uní a sus risas.

Cuando nos calmamos, me miró intensamente, como horas antes en el apartamento.

Me sentí nerviosa, y pude observar que mis manos temblaban.

— ¿Qué... haces aquí?

Pregunté después de un breve silencio, ya un poco incómoda por el poder de su mirada abrasadora.

Él se encogió de hombros de forma casual, desviando la mirada.

— Trabajo aquí.

Fruncí el ceño.

— No. _Yo_ trabajo aquí. — Declaré.

— Bueno forastera, me parece que este local es suficientemente grande para que trabajen dos personas, ¿no crees? — Inquirió escéptico por mi reacción.

Negué con la cabeza suavemente, disculpándome por mi comportamiento e intenté sonreír cálidamente.

— Disculpa. No quise decir eso. Osea, sí pero... ¡Bah! Lo que quería decir era que me sorprendió verte aquí, sólo eso. Empiezas hoy, por lo que veo...

Asintió.

— Me temo que así es. Y por lo que parece... tú serás mi tirana profesora por un día. — Sonrió.

Yo me quedé un rato atontada mientras observaba sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— ¡Pues vamos allá! — Respondí enérgica cuando me recuperé del "trance". — Primero, te enseñaré dónde están las cosas. Mueve tu culo Masen, no voy a esperarte toda la vida.

Y así pasé la mayoría de la tarde, instruyendo a Edward sobre el trabajo. La posición de los platos, vasos, alimentos, etc. La enumeración de las mesas, los horarios, cómo se hacía la limpieza del local, y demás cosas necesarias para saber el funcionamiento del sitio.

Cuando Jessica y Mike terminaron y este último me encargó que cerrase el local, Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

Miré el reloj que había en lo alto de la columna de mi izquierda y suspiré.

— Edward, ya puedes irte. Mañana empezarás tu turno en serio. — Dije sonriéndole.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea de barrer el suelo.

— Me quedaré a esperarte.

— Oh... no hace falta, de verdad. Yo puedo encargarme.

— Insisto.

Volví a perderme en la profundidad de sus preciosos ojos verdes y, como si hubiese un poder misterioso en ellos, consiguió convencerme.

Suspiré.

— Gracias. No tardaré demasiado.

Él sólo sonrió en respuesta y siguió con su labor mientras tarareaba una canción que se me antojó verdaderamente preciosa.

— Vaya... ¿cuál es esa canción? — Pregunté cuando terminó de cantar.

Edward recogió la escoba y la guardó en el almacén, para dirigirse luego hasta mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

— La compuse yo.

Y se colocó a mi lado mientras me ayudaba a limpiar los vasos que quedaban.

— Va...vaya, ¿en serio?

Me costó asimilar aquello. ¿Edward componía? ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

— Ajá. Es una melodía para piano. En Chicago lo tocaba como _hobbie_. Desgraciadamente, aquí no tengo ni tiempo ni instrumento para hacerlo. — Rió.

— Es una pena. — Murmuré sinceramente. — Me gustaría oír cómo tocas. Por lo que has tarareado, debe sonar de maravilla. — Dije con una sonrisa.

Él también sonrió, pero con más debilidad.

— Eso me decían... — Murmuró más para sí.

Yo decidí no tocar más el tema.

Una vez recogimos todo y apagamos las luces, nos quitamos los delantales y salimos del local. Yo intenté cerrar la puerta, pero mis torpes manos hicieron de las suyas y se me resbaló la llave. Por suerte, Edward y sus reflejos estaban ahí para atraparlas a tiempo y la cerró por mi.

Nos encaminamos con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el apartamento, la mayoría del trayecto hablando de cosas triviales, y la otra — y en su mayoría— en silencio. En un silencio cómodo, agradable, del tipo que me gustaban.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su respectivo apartamento y nos despedimos con un simple "hasta mañana". Estaba agotadísima y necesitaba descansar, así que, ignorando las palabras de Alice y sin cenar, me fui a dormir.

**Edward POV.**

Entré en el apartamento y dejé el abrigo colgado del perchero de la entrada. Bostecé y estiré los brazos, haciendo crujir unos cuantos huesos de la espalda.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia mi habitación para coger ropa más cómoda.

Fue entonces cuando ví algo que creí que no vería en lo que me quedaba de vida. Emmett McCarthy con un tarro increíblemente grande de helado de chocolate entre sus manazas mientras veía _Sex in The City_ (N.A: También llamado Sexo en Nueva York, una serie de Sarah Jessica Parker.) espatarrado en el sofá.

Mi boca debió rozar el suelo de todo lo que estaba abierta.

— ¿E-Emmett? ¿Eres tú?

Él sólo giró su cabeza para mirarme, con la mirada más apagada que creí posible. Tenía restos de chocolate en las comisuras de los labios y traía puesto un pijama roído, que lo reconocí de las pocas veces en que se lo había visto puesto en Chicago.

— Ajá. — Dijo simplemente, con tono distante.

— Eh... y... ¿estás bien?

— Ajá. —Volvió a repetir después de dirigir su vista a la televisión de nuevo.

Suspiré pesadamente y me dejé caer a su lado, en el otro sillón.

— ¡Por dios, Emmett! ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar colármela así? Soy tu amigo desde prácticamente toda la vida, no puedes engañarme. ¿Qué ha pasado, eh? ¿Estás estreñido? — negó. — ¿Mal en el trabajo? — Negó de nuevo. — ¡Agh! Esto es estúpido. ¡Háblame Emmett! — Dije zarandeándolo por los hombros, desesperado.

Él sólo siguió con gesto ausente mientras el helado de chocolate le resbalaba por la barbilla.

Entonces, una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza.

— ¡Ah, ya sé! Es la chica del supermercado, ¿verdad? ¿Ha vuelto a rechazarte?

Negó y habló por fin.

— A la mierda la chica del supermercado, tío. Me he dado cuenta que no es lo que de verdad quiero.

Hice un mohín, extrañado.

— ¿Entonces...? ¿Una nueva? ¿Quién?

— Rosalie Lillian Hale. — Balbuceó llevando otra cucharada de helado a su boca, aunque casi toda esta cayó en su camiseta llena de pequeños agujeros.

Parpadeé un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Rosalie? Pero... ¿no fue un calentón?

— Para ella, tío. — Murmuró con tono apagado. — Empezó como tal pero... no sé, sentí algo. Pensaba decírselo, pero después de cómo se fue y lo que nos dijo... lo de, ya sabes, no decírselo a nadie, lo del calentón y eso... Bueno, me sentó mal.

Quedé pensativo unos segundos. Ya tenía que gustarle a Emmett Rosalie, pues nunca le había visto tan apagado y, bueno, seamos honestos, Emmett nunca había dado tanta pena. Su aspecto era horrible y digamos que el chocolate manchándole la cara no le favorecía.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella sobre esto?

— La he estado llamando al móvil toda la tarde y me ha colgado todas las veces. A partir de la quinta llamada apagó el teléfono. No quiere hablar conmigo.

Suspiré.

— Hagamos un trato. Tú dejarás de ver esa basura extraterrestre — Dije apuntando hacia el televisor con mi dedo pulgar, refiriéndome a la serie que estaba viendo. — , te lavarás ese asqueroso mejunge de chocolate de la cara, te cambiarás esa camiseta, y te acostarás hasta que te lleve la cena, ¿de acuerdo? A cambio, yo hablaré con Rosalie de esto.

— ¿S-seguro? — Por un momento, pude ver cómo sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

— Claro. Déjamelo a mí. Ahora ve. — Dije con voz autoritaria mientras señalaba el lavabo con mi dedo índice.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y corrió al baño.

Yo mientras, fui a preparar la cena.

Cuando llegó nuestro compañero de piso de trabajar, ni Emmett ni yo hablamos del tema, le llevé la cena tal como prometí y Jasper y yo comimos en silencio en el salón, viendo un partido que retransmitían por la Tv.

Realmente, estaba empezando a apreciar la extraña y ajetreada vida de _New York_.


	8. Relación pacientepsicólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. La trama es mía.

Al final pude actualizar hoy x) Aunque tengo que estudiar, no sé en qué estoy pensando... ¡pero bueh!

Este capítulo me salió un poco raro, así que mis disculpas si no entendísteis algo... XDU yo muy amablemente respondo a las dudas ^^. Trata sobretodo de la relación entre Alice y Jasper.

¡Gracias por los reviews! Los responderé cuando pueda.

**Capítulo ocho: Relación paciente-psicólogo.**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté con la hora pegada, así que me vestí con los primeros pantalones que encontré y un jersey gris de manga larga.

Intenté ordenar mi pelo, pero este, como si de una fuerza magnética se tratase, volvía siempre a su posición.

Suspiré.

Finalmente, me decidí por mojarlo un poco con agua, y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para desayunar algo.

Allí me encontré a Jasper terminándose su café, como de costumbre, y con un periódico en la otra mano.

— Buenos días. — Me saludó con una sonrisa.

— Eso espero. — Dije riendo entre dientes.

Me hice unos huevos fritos y me los metí de golpe en la boca, haciendo caso omiso de lo caliente que estaban al chocar con mi lengua.

Recogí mi cartera y me puse el abrigo a toda prisa. Antes de salir por la puerta, entró Emmett con una bolsa de papel en la que, por lo que mi olfato deducía, llevaba un cargamento de rosquillas.

— Hey, Ed. Fui a recoger lo que me pediste. — Dijo guiñándome un ojo. — Está abajo.

Me tiró las llaves y las cogí al vuelo.

Después de darle las gracias y de despedirme de los chicos, salí a toda prisa de casa.

Nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré con Bella que, al parecer, también acababa de salir. Nada más cruzar nuestras miradas, sonreímos.

— ¿Vamos juntos? — Pregunté.

— Claro.

Hoy llevaba un jersey igual al mío, sólo que el de ella era de color celeste y resaltaba sus delicadas curvas. Su pelo, iba recogido en una improvisada coleta, que le daba un toque más natural y aniñado a su rostro.

Nos montamos en el ascensor en silencio y fui a darle al botón para descender, cuando nuestras manos se rozaron por accidente. Un poco impresionado por la pequeña corriente eléctrica que me sacudió ante el contacto, no pude hacer nada salvo mirarla a los ojos.

Ella tembló y desvió la mirada sonrojada, recogiendo su mano y llevándola a su regazo.

Yo hice lo propio con la mía y salimos apresuradamente del ascensor.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, pude ver mi preciosidad aparcada en frente. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil de localizar, pero Emmett me lo dejó en un buen sitio.

Me acerqué al coche con una sonrisa en la cara y apreté la llave, haciendo que el seguro se quitase y que el vehículo produciese un pequeño pitido de advertencia.

**Bella POV**

Me quedé sin palabras cuando lo vi acercarse al coche como si nada y, aún más, cuando apretó la llave y se metió dentro de aquella forma tan elegante.

No sabía que Edward tenía coche. Y mucho menos, que tenía _ese_ coche.

Un Volvo plateado. Elegante, precioso y deslumbrante. Justo como su dueño.

Parpadeé cuando Edward, desde el asiento del piloto, me hizo una seña para que entrase. Yo sólo pude asentir un poco ida y me colé dentro a su lado.

— Dios mío... menudo coche. — Dije casi sin aliento cuando él se disponía a arrancar.

Rió.

— Lo sé.

El motor se encendió silenciosamente y produció un ronroneo casi hipnotizante. Nada que ver con mi_ Trasto_. El Monovolumen que conducía en Forks.

— No sabía que lo tenías.

Sonrió sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Yo sólo le miraba a él.

— Mandé hoy a Emmett a recogerlo. Por suerte, el transporte público se acabó para nosotros.

Me ruboricé levemente al pensar que, después de todo, lo del Metro no fue tan malo.

Miré al frente y casi grité cuando vi todo a nuestro alrededor en forma de manchones de colores.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward, Dios mio, para!

Me miró como si estuviese loca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se te olvidó algo?

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Has visto a la velocidad que vamos? ¡Nos vamos a matar! — Chillé alarmada.

Él sólo explotó en risas.

— Por favor Bella, sé lo que hago. No nos vamos a matar. Lo tengo todo controlado, siempre conduzco así.

Estaba alucinada. Íbamos a una velocidad prohibida por medio de una calle atestada de gente, ¡y el tío se ponía a reír como si de un paseo por el campo se tratase!

— ¡Definitivamente estás loco!

**Jasper POV**

Me dirigí a mi despacho con el segundo café del día en una mano y con una pila de expedientes en la otra.

Saludé a María — mi secretaria—, y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me senté tranquilamente en el sillón reclinable de cuero, y coloqué los papeles sobre la mesa.

Miré por el gran ventanal del despacho permitiéndome unos segundos admirar el paisaje de la ciudad. Realmente horrible.

Suspiré y me puse manos a la obra con la pila de carpetas que esperaban en frente mía a ser revisadas.

Las estuve hojeando una a una durante una hora, hasta que el pitido del transmisor que conectaba con el despacho de María me hizo despegar los ojos del papel.

Apreté el pequeño botoncito para hablar.

— ¿Sí?

— Señor Hale, su paciente de las 9:00 ya está aquí.

— Claro. Hágale pasar.

Solté de nuevo el botón y carraspeé, acomodándome en la silla. Cogí el expediente correspondiente a la cita de aquella hora y la abrí para echarle un vistazo.

"_Mary Alice Brandon. 21 años. Mississippi."_

Abri los ojos con sorpresa, para luego posarlos sobre la chica menuda y de pelo oscuro que había entrado en la consulta.

— Hola. — Saludó tímidamente.

— ¿A-Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella suspiró y se sentó en el sofá que había a mi lado, donde los pacientes se ponían cómodos.

— Tengo una cita con mi psicólogo.

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

— Eso ya lo veo, desde luego.

Rió suavemente, de aquella forma tan desenfadada en la que siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Cómo tú por aquí, así tan de repente? ¿Ha pasado algo? — Volví a preguntar.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Mi jefe. — Dijo simplemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acoso laboral?

Rió con ganas.

— ¡No hombre, qué va! Mi jefe se enfadó conmigo porque me vio jugar al poker en mi despacho con el hombre de la limpieza. Sólo estaba pasando el tiempo y bueno, ya sabes lo bien que se me da apostar en ese tipo de juegos. Sólo intentaba ganarme un dinerillo y pasar el rato. Pero mi jefe pensó que el trabajo me estaba perturbando y que quizás necesitaba visitar a un psicólogo. A cambio, me dejó elegir a uno y aquí estoy.

Recitó como si, en vez de que su jefe casi la hubiese calificado de loca, sólo la hubiese dicho que fuese a dar un paseo para despejarse.

— Ehm. — Carraspeé. — Veamos, señorita Brand—

Me cortó con su musical risa de nuevo.

— Por favor, Jasper. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero no hace falta ese tono tan formal.

Suspiré y lo intenté de nuevo.

—Veamos, _Alice_. ¿Sueles jugar al poker a menudo en tu trabajo?

Negó.

— Normalmente suelo cambiar. Ya sabes, ajedrez, dardos, parchís...

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de jugar a esos juegos en mitad de tu horario de trabajo?

Se encogió de hombros y se hizo una pequeña bola en el sofá, dirigiendo hacia mí la mirada.

— Simplemente hay veces que necesito desconectar. Ya sabes, soportar a James, mi jefe, toda la jornada mandándome cosas para acá y para allá y encima presionándome con lo de darle el ascenso a Victoria antes que a mí, digamos que comienza a estresarme. Por eso necesito hacer cosas divertidas de vez en cuando.

Llevé mi mano a mi mentón, pensativo. De modo que su jefe la presionaba y encima la mandaba aquí cuando veía que la pobre intentaba darse un respiro...

— ¿Tienes descansos en tu trabajo, Alice?

Ella me miró como si acabase de decir una barbaridad.

— ¡Sí, claro! — Murmuró irónica mientras rodaba los ojos. — Si descanso me despiden, cariño. — Dijo esto último adornado con una carcajada.

Tragué con dificultad cuando escuché el "cariño". Conseguí reponerme a tiempo y me solté un poco la corbata con el dedo índice.

— ¿No has hablado con él sobre esto?

— Tiene muy malas pulgas.

Fruncí los labios.

— ¿Intentó agredirte?

Al parecer, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque se repantingó en el sofá mientras reía a mandíbula suelta y se sujetaba el estómago con las dos manos.

— ¡P-por favor... Jasper! — Dijo entre risas. — ¡Como si no me conocieras!

Un poco más calmada, se sentó en la orilla del sofá, y cruzó las piernas, dejándome una bonita vista de sus níveas y delgadas piernecitas.

—Obviamente, quien le agredí fui yo.

[...]

* * *

Diario del Paciente: _Mary Alice Brandon_

Día: _1_

Síntomas: _Profundo estrés producido por su jefe._

Actitud: _Recurrimiento a juegos de mesa para aliviar la tensión, así como a la agresión física._

Observaciones/ Mejoras: _ninguna._

Solté la pluma y guardé la hoja dentro de la carpeta del expediente. Me masajeé las sienes con los dedos índice una vez más.

Miré ahora hacia el lugar vacío que había ocupado Alice hace tan sólo unos minutos y no pude evitar acercarme y recostarme en el mismo sofá desgastado.

Cerré los ojos.

**_Flash Back._**

— ¡Gracias Jazz! ¡Ha sido divertido!

Resoplé.

— Alice, es un tratamiento. No tiene que ser divertido.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió para disponerse a salir de la consulta.

— Alice. — Llamé.— Acuérdate de no faltar a la cita de mañana para ver cómo avanzan las cosas.

— Descuida. — Guiñó. — Ah, y... Jasper, si no te importa... ¿podrías no mencionar eso de que voy a consulta? Ya sabes, no quier—

— La relación psicólogo-paciente se basa en la total confianza. En otras palabras: mis labios están sellados.

Asintió complacida y, antes de salir, me sacó la lengua de manera juguetona.

**_Fin Flashback._**

Sonreí.

Estaba loca..._ como una maldita cabra._

Y, aún así, seguía pareciéndome adorable.


	9. ¡El Viejofeodesnudo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es mía. Blah, blah, blah.

¡Halo! Primero: mil disculpas por la tardanza. Pero he tenido que ir escribiendo esto poco a poco. Y la semana que viene me parece que se me vendrá más o menos igual, así que os pido paciencia... sólo soy humana (?).

Segundo: Gracias a la nueva gente que se animó con los reviews :) y los que leyeron la historia. Me hicísteis así de feliz :B.

**Capítulo nueve: ¡El Viejo-feo-desnudo!**

**Angela POV**

Estaba en la cafetería de la Universidad compartiendo mi batido con Ben entre risas, cuando éste giró su cabeza hacia la puerta. Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con Bella y con un chico al que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Ben y yo nos miramos y asentimos a la vez. Me puse de pie y agité el brazo mientras gritaba "¡Bella, Bella!", hasta que por fin me vio y se acercó a nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa y con el otro chico pisándola los talones, que cargaba una bandeja atestada de alimentos.

— Hola, Angela. Hola, Ben. — Saludó mientras se sentaba con nosotros.

El otro chico se vio un poco confundido, pero finalmente apoyó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

Al principio me quedé un poco atontada. Era un chico bastante atractivo, y desde luego poseía ese rostro que una vez que lo ves no se te olvida fácilmente. Destacaba entre los demás alumnos de por aquí, eso seguro. No parecía ser de New York.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? — Preguntó Ben, en nombre de los dos.

Bella dio un respingo y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Lo siento, se me había olvidado presentároslo. Chicos, este es Edward Masen. Edward, éstos son Angela Weber y Ben Cheney, compañeros míos.

El tal Edward asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Encantado. — Voz clara y suave, como el terciopelo.

— Igualmente. — Respondimos Ben y yo a la vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras Bella bebía de su refresco y nosotros nos hacíamos los desinteresados, volviendo de nuevo a nuestro batido.

Les miré de reojo y pude ver cómo Edward le acercaba la bandeja con comida a Bella. Tras unas cuantas protestas de ésta, una sonrisa deslumbrante de él, y un "Come" firme que no admitía discusión, Bella aceptó derrotada la comida y le dio un bocado desganado a una porción de pizza.

No pude evitar que una pequeña risa se me escapara, pero tuve que transformarla en un carraspeo cuando los dos me miraron interrogantes.

— Eh... y bueno, Bella, cuéntanos, ¿al final vendrás el sábado?

Su boca se abrió un poco en sorpresa y llevó una mano a su frente, pegándose un suave golpe. Al parecer, lo había olvidado.

—Yo... de verdad lo siento, se me olvidó por completo...

— No importa, Bella. Hasta el sábado todavía quedan dos días, hay tiempo de sobra. Y si no puedes venir, no te preocupes. — Sonreí.

Ella sólo asintió todavía un poco avergonzada.

—¿Qué pasa el sábado? — Inquirió Edward mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla entre sus dedos.

— Hacemos una salida al cine Angela y yo. Y como nos sobran un par de entradas, pensamos en dárselas a Bella, pero al parecer no encontró con quién ir. — Respondió mi novio encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento, creí ver una chispa de emoción en los ojos verdes de Edward.

— Ah... vaya, ¿_no_ tienes _con quién_ ir, querida Isabella? — Murmuró con un tono meloso e increíblemente seductor, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la atraía hacia él.

Pude oír desde mi sitio como el pulso de Bella se disparaba y tragaba saliva, nerviosa.

En cambio, Edward parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Tenía los labios fruncidos con fuerza intentando esconder una sonrisa. Le divertía su nerviosismo. Y a mí, la escena.

— Y-yo... bueno, no te lo pedí porque... no pensé que... ya sabes, quisieras venir... — Terminó en un hilo de voz difícil de escuchar desde mi posición.

Edward sonrió triunfal, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

— Ben, me temo que ya tenéis esas _dos_ entradas ocupadas. — Dijo guiñándonos un ojo y alejando el brazo de la pobre Bella, que andaba hiperventilando. — Si a la señorita no le importa. — Añadió para luego mirarla, pero esta negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — Perfecto. — Declaró.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, explotamos en risas.

¡Menudo cara dura!

**Alice POV**

Ahora que tenía la consulta del psicólogo, James me había dejado unos cuantos días libres para, según él, "recapacitar sobre mi actitud". Bueno, no lo entendía, ¿qué de malo había en distraerte un poco en el trabajo?

Sólo me había pillado ¿cuánto? ¿En doce ocasiones? ¡Bah! ¡Qué exagerado mandarme a un psicólogo sólo por eso y por una inocente rotura de nariz!

Me metí en el baño y me tomé mi tiempo en darme una refrescante ducha de agua fría. Me coloqué un pijama viejo, y saqué los utensilios de limpieza del armario del pasillo.

Eran todavía las 13:00, y Bella y Rose todavían tardarían un rato más en llegar,así que me puse a ocupar el tiempo barriendo, aspirando y fregando cada rincón remoto de la casa, así como limpiando los cristales, aireando las sábanas, haciendo la colada, etc.

Cuando terminé eran tan sólo las 14:00. Increíble, sólo me había llevado una hora hacer todo esto. Estaba más en forma de lo que pensaba. _(N.A: Posiblemente, ahí tenemos una muestra de la hiperactividad de Alice.)_

Estaba aburrida. No echaban nada en la televisión y estaba harta de dar vueltas de aquí para allá por la casa. Así que, recurrí a mi comodín. En caso de aburrimiento: Emmett. Ya debería de haber llegado del trabajo, así que le di una rápida llamada —algo estúpido si vivíamos en frente, lo sé. — y segundos después ya estaba en el sofá de mi piso.

— ¿Qué pasa, enana?

— Me aburro. — Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

**Rosalie POV**

Le terminé de cambiar los pañales al pequeño Alec mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción. Desde luego que era mil veces más tranquilo que su hermana Jane. Eran dos polos opuestos.

Sonreí y le cogí en brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me sentía genial haciendo mi trabajo: cuidar niños. Realmente me preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser madre. Tía Esme me había dicho que era una sensación maravillosa. Aunque desgraciadamente no había tenido la oportunidad de dar a la luz, decía que para ella, no había nada mejor que haber tenido que cuidar de Jasper y yo.

Esto se debía a que al parecer, tía Esme no podía tener hijos. Ya lo intentó una vez y el feto no llegó a salir vivo de aquello. Fue un caso realmente extraño, y ni ella ni tío Carlisle suelen hablar mucho de eso.

La busqué por la estancia, hasta que la vi en un rincón, con otro de los niños. Se la veía realmente radiante... saltaba a la vista que a las dos nos encantaba esto.

— Esme. — Llamé. Ella se giró con una sonrisa apacible en el rostro.

—¿Sí, querida?

— ¿Terminaste ya con Jane?

Su cara era de confusión.

—¿Jane? Creía que tú te ocupabas de ella, cariño.

Esta vez, fue mi cara la que mostró la confusión. Si Jane no estaba con ninguna de las dos eso significaba que...

El espanto cruzó nuestros rostros a la vez, y la buscamos por toda la estancia y en todas las habitaciones de la guardería. Por último, registramos el pequeño patio. Fue entonces cuando di con ella. Rápidamente, Esme vino con el pequeño Alec a nuestro lado. Se llevó la mano a la boca nada más ver la escena.

Jane estaba encima de otro de los niños, mientras intentaba meterle tierra en la boca. Éste pataleaba y lloraba mientras la llamaba bruja.

— ¡Já! ¿Está rica? — Dijo, riéndose y metiéndole más.

— ¡Jane! — Grité enfadada.

Nada más escucharme, me miró y se bajó corriendo del otro niño. Escondió la mano que seguía guardando la tierra detrás de su espalda y sonrió inocentemente. _(N.A.: Sí... tan inocente como una piscina de jeringuillas, ¿eh Jane? XD)_

Honestamente, por fuera parecía una niña encantadora, pero era una de las que más problemas nos daban. Teníamos que hablar con su padre, el señor Aro Vulturi— de descendencia italiana seguramente—, casi todos los días en lo referente a su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, jovencita?

La pequeña rubia se encogió de hombros.

— Jugando.

Fruncí más el ceño. Iba a soltar alguna burrada, cuando Esme se interpuso entre las dos. Dejó a Alec entre mis brazos, y rápidamente el niño que seguía en el suelo fue hacia ella. Cogió a éste, que seguía llorando, y luego se acercó a Jane, a la que agarró de la oreja y se la llevó casi a rastras hacia su oficina, seguramente para hacerle un nuevo comunicado a su padre.

Cuando por fin se fueron todos los niños, fue hora de cerrar. Esme tuvo una pequeña discusión con Aro, pero quién lo diría, pues los dos hablaban en un tono tan relajado y suave, que parecía que charlaban más del clima que del mal comportamiento de la pequeña.

Una vez terminaron, nos montamos en mi BMW descapotable rojo, y dejé a Esme en su casa, que estaba a una hora del centro. Luego, me dispuse a conducir hacia la mía.

Cuando llegué al rellano del portal, me encontré a Jasper esperando al ascensor, así que subimos juntos. Le invité a una cerveza en el piso de las chicas, pero cuando llegamos a la puerta, escuchamos risas y lo que parecían ruidos de palomitas haciéndose al microondas. Nos encogimos de hombros, y decidimos entrar.

**Bella POV**

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido —a lo que estuve realmente agradecida—, y llegó la hora de enfrentar nuevamente a Edward. No le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente el numerito que me había montado en la cafetería delante de Angela y Ben. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Deslumbrarme sólo para encontrar planes para el sábado!

Bufé molesta y me dirigí hacia la salida. Aparcado a la derecha del camino de piedra se encontraba el despampanante Volvo de Edward. Y éste, recostado elegantemente sobre la puerta del conductor. No sabía cómo lograba hacerlo, pero siempre conseguía salir antes que yo de clases, por más prisa que me diese.

Me sonrió en cuanto me vio pero yo, dispuesta a ignorarle, simplemente pasé de largo. Desde luego que no iba a ir con él de vuelta en su coche después del embarazoso incidente. Así le mostraría lo molesta que estaba.

Le escuché llamarme a lo lejos, pero apreté el paso para no escucharle. Posiblemente era infantil lo que estaba haciendo, ¡pero se lo merecía!

No pude dar ni tres pasos más cuando escuché sus rápidas pisadas a mis espaldas y su voz de nuevo llamándome, en un tono más suave. Me cogió del brazo para que me detuviera, y me giró. Intenté esquivar sus ojos con los míos, y crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Por qué no vas conmigo hoy a casa? — Preguntó jadeante, seguramente por la carrera que se había dado.

— Deberías saberlo. — Dije con la mayor frialdad que pude.

Él se mostró confuso.

— ¿Por qué demonios debería? — Preguntó, esta vez con una voz que denotaba un poco de molestia.

— ¡Ah, bueno! No sé, quizás porque me dejaste en ridículo y te aprovechaste de que puedes deslumbrarme así de fá—

— ¿Yo te deslumbro? — Preguntó con diversión. _Maldito bipolar_.

— Se acabó. Me voy a casa. — Dije ignorando su pregunta.

Eché a andar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue él quien se puso delante.

— ¿Yo te deslumbro? — Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con el rostro serio.

— No. — Mi voz sonó firme aunque mis rodillas se encontrasen temblando cual gelatina.

Él sonrió pícaramente y apresó mis muñecas con sus manos. Acercó su rostro al mío tanto, que sus mechones rebeldes me hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

— Mentirosa. — Declaró.

Estaba tan atontada en ese momento por su cercanía que no pude responderle. Sólo reaccioné cuando sentí que mis pies abandonaban el suelo y era catapultada hacia arriba, para quedar recostada sobre mi estómago en el hombro de Edward.

Instintivamente, solté un pequeño grito, lo que le produjo a él una carcajada.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Edward! ¡Bájame! ¡YA! — Chillé.

Cuanto más levantaba la voz, él más reía. La gente del campus nos miraban y explotaban en risas, otros simplemente se quedaban alucinados.

Entre más pataletas y gritos, por fin llegamos al Volvo. Me subió y abrochó el cinturón como si fuese una muñeca inútil, y luego se subió él para arrancar y conducir a una velocidad de locos.

¡Este hombre iba a ser mi muerte!

Aparcó y subimos rápidamente las escaleras. Los restos de molestia prácticamente se habían esfumado, pero me divertía portarme con rudeza con él. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que había dejado de estar enfadada, pues cada vez que le respondía mal o le hacía algún gesto obsceno no cabía en sí de diversión.

Entré al piso y él me siguió. Intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Edward fue más rápido y la sujetó con el pie.

Nos paramos extrañados en la entrada al ver a los chicos sentados en los sofás — que ahora estaban girados hacia la ventana—, mientras comían palomitas y se iban pasando de unos a otros unos prismáticos.

— ¿Pero qué...? — Preguntó Edward, seguramente tan alucinado como yo.

En ese momento, fue cuando todos se percataron de nuestra presencia. Alice comenzó a aplaudir como loca, y Emmett nos hizo un movimiento para que nos sentásemos con ellos.

— ¡Bella! ¡El Viejo-feo-desnudo! ¡Es el Viejo-feo-desnudo! — Gritó con emoción.

El Viejo-feo-desnudo, era el señor que vivía en el bloque de pisos de la calle de en frente, justo en el piso que quedaba en frente de nuestra ventana. Últimamente se había vuelto nuestra atracción favorita, ya que al parecer no debía de tener mucha variedad de ropa en el armario, pues siempre se paseaba como Dios le trajo al mundo por su casa. Lo que, por cierto, la primera vez resultó terriblemente traumático y desconcertante. Sobretodo lo primero.

Me encogí de hombros, y Edward también —aunque en sus ojos brillaban la confusión—, y nos sentamos con ellos. Yo entre Jasper y Alice y Edward entre Rose y Emmett. Me llevé un puñado de palomitas a la boca al igual que Edward, pero cuando miró hacia la ventana y vio por primera vez nuestra —asquerosa—"atracción", El Viejo-feo-desnudo, salió corriendo al baño a expulsarlas.

— Qué lástima. —Murmuró Emmett.— Posiblemente no vuelva a dormir bien en lo que queda de mes.

Recordé la primera vez que descubrimos al Viejo-feo-desnudo y lo que nos costó volver a dormir con la luz apagada por las noches.

— Dios mío, ¿pero... eso era humano? ¡¿Es que queréis matarme?! — Se le escuchó gritar desde el baño, acompañado por un ataque de tos, provocado por haberse atragantado con las palomitas, y más tarde por el ruido del grifo abierto.

Nos miramos unos a otros, nos encogimos de hombros y gritamos a la vez:

— ¡Sí!

* * *

Sorry :B si este capítulo me salió aburrido. Era más o menos de relleno, porque quiero ir encarrilando la historia, y para eso necesito meter datos y capítulos aburridos a montones XDD

¡Hó! ¿Cómo os quedásteis con Jane? Cualquiera querría una hija así, ¿verdad? x'DD qué pena. En fin, de nuevo, gracias por los reviews. En el próximo capítulo intentaré meter un poco de todas las parejas.

Y eso. Baaai ;)


	10. La Bella Italia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Antes que nada: ¡perdón por el retraso! Pero entre los estudios, el one-shot que ando traduciendo y los eventos, al final la inspiración y las ganas de escribir se me fueron por el desagüe.

Y también os mando mi perdón más sincero por la mierda de capítulo que me salió u_u. ¡Deberíais matarme! En fin... aunque os daréis cuenta, el capítulo es 100% Edward/Bella.

Espero que no os defraude tanto como a mí este cap. (de verdad que a mí me dejó para el arrastre XDU). Bueno.. aquí vamos. Amenazas: ¡R&R!

Y gracias, ¡muchas gracias! por todos los reviews, alertas o fav's que dejáis en este fic. Conseguís subirme el ánimo, queridas ;)

**Capítulo X: La Bella Italia**

**Bella POV**

Por suerte, el resto de la semana pasó rápido y Edward se fue adaptando con rapidez. Él y Alice se hicieron íntimos, y a menudo se aliaban contra mí, expresamente para torturarme. También hizo un amigo en la Universidad llamado Seth. Salían a divertirse a menudo, cuando el turno de noche de Edward en el "Twilight" se lo permitía.

Ahora que Edward había llegado, tanto él como Jasper y Emmett parecían tres hermanos inseparables, aunque todavía era divertido verles discutir sobre la cena y sobre que Emmett no iba a volver a probar la leche de soja.

En cualquier caso, si yo creía que Rosalie y yo nunca tendríamos química para ser dos amigas inseparables, había que ver cuando Edward entraba a escena. La rubia, por motivos que desconocía, se portaba bastante esquiva con él y Emmett. Éste último siempre andaba cabizbajo cuando esto ocurría, mientras que Edward seguía a Rosalie por todas partes con el ceño fruncido. No quise meterme y preguntarles, pues con esos tres en el campo de guerra, podría terminar en una lucha de Titanes.

Por otra parte, mis sentimientos hacia él cada vez se iban volviendo, más y más, un revoltijo de sensaciones incomprensibles para mí.

Así pues, me encontré la tarde de un sábado siendo sometida a una "tortura de imagen" por parte de Alice. Esto se debía a la salida al cine que tenía con Ben, Angela y Edward. Y Alice, ni loca, me habría dejado ir con unos vaqueros y chaqueta cualquiera, aunque sólo fuese a ir a una cosa tan mundana como ver una película.

No entendía por qué llevaba sentada dos horas en aquel tocador, siendo peinada, maquillada y vestida como si de una muñeca me tratase, ¡sólo para ir a un sitio donde el 90% del tiempo las luces iban a estar apagadas!

Me sentía verdaderamente ridícula, ¡y eso que aún ni me había mirado al espejo!

— Bella — Me regañó. — Deja de moverte o acabaré arrancándote un mechón de pelo.

— Si no lo has hecho ya... —Protesté.

Y es que Alice a veces le ponía tanto ímpetu a "mejorar mi imagen", que podía volverse un enemigo terrible. Sobretodo si llevaba en la mano un bote de laca ultra-resistente-a-todo, y un cepillo de púas tan largas como mis dedos.

Volvió a pasar el cepillo por mi cabello y noté otro tirón, seguro que esta vez intencionado. Gemí.

— ¡Alice! Por favor, más cuidadosa, ¿vale?

— ¡Ya verás qué fabulosa vas a estar cuando acabe contigo, Bella! — Exclamó feliz, ignorando por completo mi petición.

Resoplé.

"_Para qué intentar razonar con ella..."_ — Pensé en mi fuero interno.

Quince minutos después, dejé de notar alguna de esas crueles herramientas en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Ya...ya has terminado? — Inquirí, con un tono entre ilusionado y sorprendido, que reflejaba mis ganas de libertad.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Quedaste preciosa, Bella! — Canturreó. — ... aún más preciosa. — Añadió luego con un guiño.

Rodé los ojos. Exageraba, como siempre.

— Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Sólo quiero salir de aquí. — Supliqué.

Levantó una ceja.

— ¿Descalza?

Miré mis pies y agité mis dedos desnudos. Sonreí tímidamente.

— Oops...

— Eso suponía. — Dijo entre risas. — Por suerte, tengo justo aquí unos zapatos realmente preciosos.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso de labios de Mary Alice Brandon.

Corrió hacia su armario y extrajo varios cajones, hasta que encontró lo que quería. Sacó una caja azul cielo y cerró los cajones con un golpe de pie.

— ¡Tachán! —Dijo una vez que quitó la tapadera y dejó a la vista un par de zapatos.

Los zapatos más bonitos que jamás había visto, desde luego. Pero no eran para mí. Una chica tan torpe como yo no podría lucir unos tacones así sin esperar romperse la crisma en el intento.

— ¡Pero Alice! — Grité, escandalizada. — ¿¡Has visto qué tacones?! Definitivamente, ¡quieres cavar mi tumba antes de que cumpla los treinta!

Ella rodó los ojos y resopló.

— Isabella, no digas tonterías y póntelos. Ya verás como los dominarás enseguida.

— ¡Alice! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Suelen ser los zapatos los que me dominan a mí, no al revés!

Ella calló mis quejas con un empujón, haciéndome caer tendida en la cama, lo que le dio ventaja al quedar mis pies indefensos y expuestos. Con facilidad, me embutió los caros zapatos y, con otro movimiento, tiró de mis manos para lograr que me incorporara de nuevo.

Al levantarme con tanta rapidez, di un pequeño traspiés, pero el pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga me bloqueó, impidiendo que me cayera. Definitivamente, esto era mala idea. No podría aguantar así toda la _cita,_ si nada más empezarla casi había visto mi cara estampada en el suelo.

Alice estuvo evaluándome con la mirada de arriba a abajo, con aire pensativo.

— Definitivamente, _perfecta._ — Declaró.

Yo caminé con desgana hacia el espejo para ver el resultado final. Parpadeé un par de veces al no creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Los tacones sin duda me sumaban unos cuantos centímetros más, y el maquillaje suave pero de tonos oscuros, me daba un aspecto salvaje pero a la vez aniñado. Dos de mis mechones delanteros estaban recogidos hacia atrás, uniéndose con otros mechones que se encontraban rizados. Mi atuendo constaba de un vestido de azul oscuro, ligero, perfecto. Dejaba a la vista un escote bastante abierto pero con un toque inocente, y se sujetaba por medio de dos tiras que caían despreocupadamente por mis hombros. Era ceñido al cuerpo por debajo del pecho con ayuda de un pequeño lazo, pero luego caía libremente hasta un poco por encima de mis rodillas. Mis piernas se veían más estilizadas gracias a los preciosos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, y que poseían una pequeña —en mi caso terrible— plataforma.

Inspiré hondo varias veces.

— Dios mío... —Susurré por fin.

Alice, claramente satisfecha, levantó su barbilla en gesto orgulloso.

Llamaron a la puerta, y yo rápidamente me tensé. Miré con terror a mi amiga, pero ella sólo me sonrió dulcemente, intentando infundirme fuerzas. Escuchamos la voz de Rose y la que identifiqué rápidamente como la de Edward.

Al fin había venido a buscarme para marcharnos, y era hora de encararle. Mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse, como si mil mariposas luchasen por liberarse en el interior.

Inspiré de nuevo, y lo solté de golpe cuando escuché a Rosalie decirme al otro lado de la puerta que mi acompañante al fin había llegado.

Alice salió primero de la habitación, y yo la seguí inmediatamente después. Sabía que estar asustada por esto era algo realmente estúpido, pero el pasar toda una tarde y parte de la noche con un chico de una mirada tan increíble como la de Edward, me hacía temblar las rodillas.

Recorrí con la vista el salón, hasta verle de espaldas a mí, hablando con Rose de algo que a ésta parecía no agradarle demasiado, pues tenía el ceño fruncido.

Nada más verme, Rosalie se quedó muda y su expresión se relajó, pasando a la sorpresa. Edward se volteó poco después, y su expresión se tornó igual a la de Rosalie. Por un momento me sentí incómoda.

— Waoh... — Susurró mientras me inspeccionaba con aquellos ojos verdes.

"Waoh" era poco para referirse a cómo iba él.

Vestía con una camiseta de rayas horizontales de colores gris y negro, que se le pegaba al cuerpo de una forma que daba infarto. Encima de ésta llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, y además, unos vaqueros sencillos y desgastados por algunas partes, pero no por eso le daba un toque menos elegante. De uno de sus bolsillos colgaba una cadena de eslabones plateados.

Desenfadado pero sexy.

Rápidamente, las chicas se despidieron de mí y cogí mi chaqueta, siendo acompañada por Edward hacia la puerta.

Una vez salimos, noté cómo mi acompañante no despegaba la mirada de mí. Le escuché soltar un largo silbido.

— Dios mío, Bella. — Murmuró. — Estás... verdaderamente preciosa.

Yo fijé la vista en el suelo mientras me sonrojaba.

— Gracias.

Nos montamos en el Volvo y llegamos al cine en diez minutos gracias a la loca conducción de Edward. En seguida vimos a Angela y a Ben en la puerta, que nos esperaban mientras se daban de la mano.

Una vez llegamos hasta ellos, les saludamos y pasamos dentro. Enseñamos las entradas y pasamos a la sala.

— ¿Qué película vamos a ver? — Le susurré a Angela cuando buscábamos nuestros asientos.

Ella rió suavemente.

— Es sorpresa. — Declaró.

Inevitablemente, un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió cuando dijo aquello. Edward rió detrás de mí. Las sorpresas nunca eran buenas — al menos, no en mi caso.

Una vez encontramos la fila y las butacas adecuadas, nos sentamos y pronto apagaron las luces.

Edward se había encargado de coger palomitas, dulces y bebidas para lo que durase la película, así que comenzamos a comer.

**Edward POV**

Tal y como sospechaba, la película resultó ser un romance. ¿Qué película sino iban a elegir para una cita doble cuatro adolescentes? Sólo existían dos posibilidades ante ese hecho: Terror o romántica. Y Angela Weber no parecía ser una de esas chicas que frecuentaban las películas del primer género.

Me repantingué en la silla, aburrido, y posé mis pies sobre el respaldo del asiento de delante, pues estaba desocupado.

De vez en cuando, picaba alguna que otra palomita para darle después un gran trago a mi refresco; mientras que Bella por el contrario, se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca, pero nunca apuntaba bien y alguna terminaba escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando eso pasaba, yo sólo reía y ella me gruñía molesta con un ligero rubor que se podía apreciar hasta en la oscuridad.

Era tan adorable...

Miré por encima de mi acompañante, para encontrarme con Angela y Ben acurrucados mientras él la abrazaba y, de paso, intentaba colar su mano por la camiseta de ella. Inmediatamente, Ben Cheney recibió un golpe en la mano curiosa.

Yo reí — intentando siempre hacerlo en un tono bajo—, para encontrarme siendo observado por un par de curiosos ojos color chocolate.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Me susurró.

Seguramente encontraría extraño que me estuviese riendo en una parte de la película donde la chica y el chico protagonistas habían peleado. Me enterneció su inocencia. ¿De verdad pensaba ella que iba a tragarme ese muermo de película?

— No es nada. — Le susurré de vuelta, todavía con un tono de diversión impregnado en mi voz.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente asintió y volvió a posar su mirada en la película. No tardó mucho tiempo en revolverse en su asiento de nuevo y soltar un bostezo. Claramente, le gustaba esa película tan poco como a mi.

Decidí poner en práctica la técnica de Ben Cheney e, intentando esconder una sonrisa, pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Bella. Pude notar cómo ésta dio un pequeño bote, sorprendida.

— ¿Seguirá vivo tu cerebro cuando acabe la película? — Le susurré en su oído.

Noté cómo se estremeció ligeramente y mi sonrisa automáticamente se ensanchó.

— Más le vale... — Contestó con voz temblorosa. — Aún me quedan los exámenes finales.

Yo reí entre dientes.

— ¿Salimos un rato para que se airee?

Ella asintió.

— Sí, por favor. — Susurró con un suspiro.

Nos levantamos con cuidado y avisamos a Angela y Ben que les esperábamos fuera con el pretexto —inventado— de que Bella se encontraba un poco mareada. Que en el fondo, quizás no era del todo falso.

Nada más salir de la sala no pude evitar gritar "¡Libertad!" mientras me estiraba y Bella reía.

La acompañé a una pequeña fuente que estaba en el pasillo de los baños, y ella aprovechó para refrescarse un poco.

**Bella POV**

Definitivamente, si Edward no hubiese estado allí, esa película me habría matado.

Me refresqué con el agua fría de la fuente para desperezarme un poco. Me temía que si el maquillaje que Alice había usado no era a prueba de agua o bombas nucleares, ya se habría echado a perder hace tiempo.

— Gracias por sacarme de allí. — Sonreí.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Tranquila, todos lo necesitábamos. Además... me parece que alguien necesitaba intimidad. — Rió.

Yo fruncí levemente el ceño, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Inmediatamente después, una chispa de intuición se encendió en mi cabeza y dos nombres vinieron a mi mente: Angela y Ben.

Solté una pequeña risa.

— Edward... — vacilé.

— ¿Hum? — Preguntó despreocupadamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos.

— Gracias. — Dije. — Por haber venido conmigo, me refiero. — Aclaré al ver su rostro lleno de confusión. — Ya sabes... me hubiese sentido un poco extraña estando de sujeta-velas.

Él sólo negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, restándole importancia.

— Sabes que ha sido un placer. Es más, me apetecía salir contigo a algún lado. Aunque fuese con el pretexto de "acompañar a Angela Weber y Ben Cheney". — Dijo con una sonrisa increíblemente seductora.

Mi corazón bombeó a más velocidad. Me había sorprendido su declaración. ¿De qué forma habría querido referirse a "me apetecía salir contigo"? ¿Como amigos? ¿O como...?

No, tonterías. Claramente como amigos.

Le sonreí levemente en respuesta.

— Sí... a mí también me apetecía salir contigo. — Me sinceré mientras miraba mis zapatos.

— ¿Sabes? — Susurró después de un tiempo.

Me impresionó sentir su dulzón aliento desde tan cerca. Levanté la vista y me encontré directamente con sus ojos color verdoso.

— ¿Qu-qué? — Pregunté en el mismo tono de voz que él.

— Me parece una pena que hoy te hayas puesto tan guapa sólo para ver una película. Y ya que los dos queríamos salir... ¿no te apetecería que te llevase a cenar por ahí? — Sonrió mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Mientras tanto yo, no podía parar de mirar sus labios. La forma tan irresistible en la que se movían al hablar, la hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos que escondían detrás... No pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería besar a Edward Masen.

— Sí... me apetece... — Contesté un poco ausente.

Sí, me apetecía. Aunque más bien me apetecía _otro_ tipo de petición. Uno que sólo se encontraba en mis fantasías, claro.

Minutos después, vimos salir a nuestros amigos y les anunciamos que ya nos íbamos. Por supuesto, diciéndoles que nos lo habíamos pasado realmente bien — aunque quizás no hubiese sido del todo cierto.

Edward y yo, caminamos en un agradable silencio hasta su Volvo. Él parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos, y yo no quería interrumpirle. El trayecto tampoco fue muy revelador.

Cuando aparcó, miré por la ventanilla para ver dónde nos encontrábamos, o si reconocía el lugar. Rápidamente pude ver un gran letrero centelleante llamado "La Bella Italia".

Sonreí.

— Vaya... ¿un italiano?

Él asintió.

— Me gusta la comida italiana. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Por suerte, a mi también. Nada más entrar, una chica pelirroja nos atendió. Pude apreciar perfectamente la mirada de depredador que tenía sobre Edward. Éste, por el contrario, observaba el lugar.

Al parecer, todas las camareras sentían debilidad por el pobre Edward.

Y, para qué negarlo, eso me ponía sumamente celosa. A mi lado, esa chica era una belleza suprema.

Espera, espera, _espera,_ Bella. Edward Masen no te gusta. Sólo es guapo, fin. ¡Acéptalo ya!

Me repetí la misma cantinela en la cabeza innumerables veces hasta que nos llevaron a nuestra mesa. Nos sentamos uno en frente de otro, y él se dedicó a observarme mientras yo simulaba que me interesaba por la decoración del lugar.

Poco después, la camarera de antes volvió lista para apuntar.

— ¿Algo que les pueda ofrecer? — Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

— Eh... Coca-colas. Dos. De momento, nada más. — Ordenó Edward mientras seguía mirándome y yo clavaba la vista en la camarera para no encontrarme de lleno con sus orbes verdosos.

La camarera asintió y apuntó el pedido mientras con su lengua empujaba de forma coqueta el _pircieng_ que llevaba en una de las esquinas de su labio inferior.

— Volveré luego. — Susurró para retirarse, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada burlona.

Yo hice una mueca cuando al fin se alejó. Esta iba a ser definitivamente una noche larga.

— Me siento un poco mal por haber dejado así a Ben y Angela. — Confesé avergonzada.

Edward rió suavemente.

— Créeme, por la cara de Ben Cheney, no creo que para lo que fuesen a hacer a continuación nos necesitasen. —Dijo con una mirada traviesa.

Yo enrojecí.

A veces me preguntaba cómo Edward podría ser tan intuitivo para saber cosas como esa. ¿Podía leer la mente? No pude evitar reír ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? — Preguntó mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan.

Por un momento, me preocupó el hecho de _desear_ ser aquel trozo de pan.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

— Sólo pensaba cosas sin importancia.

— Hum... a veces me gustaría saber qué piensas. Saber qué pasa por tu cabeza... — Susurró con mirada ausente. — No me asusta admitirlo: me resultas _tan_ fascinante, Bella.

Me congelé con aquello. Toda la sangre que pudiese poseer en el cuerpo se fue directamente a aquella zona de mis pómulos.

Por suerte, la camarera llegó a mi rescate justo a tiempo, haciendo que Edward y yo nos separásemos. Sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos acercado más de lo permitido para un par de _amigos_.

— ¿Han decidido ya?

Pedimos lo primero que vimos en la carta y la camarera se fue para traernos nuestros platos. La cena pasó sin mayores incidentes. Un par de intentos más de coqueteo por parte de la _amable_ chica que teníamos como mesera, y una agradable y amena charla que hizo que Edward Masen despertase de nuevo en mí un sentimiento de curiosidad y fascinación.

Hablamos de su vida en Chicago antes de venir. No mencionó nada sobre su familia, sólo el nombre de su madre: Elizabeth. Tampoco mencionó el nombre de amigos, cosa que me extrañó, pues Emmett solía hablar horas y horas sobre sus viejos camaradas. Sin embargo, preferí no indagar en el tema. Sentía que él estaba censurado partes a propósito.

Yo también le conté un poco de mi vida con Charlie, de amigos, de _Jacob_. Un viejo amigo de La Push con el que había perdido contacto después de que me confesase sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Me preguntó sobre pasados romances, a lo que le respondí con un rotundo: _No_. Se vio un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego quedó pensativo, como meditando mi respuesta.

Decidí que era hora de preguntarle yo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Algún romance pasado? — Pregunté intentando sonar desinteresada.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dio un trago a su bebida y luego juntó sus dedos sobre la mesa, descargando todo el poder de su mirada sobre mí.

— Sí. Pero, como tú dijiste, es del _pasado_.

Lo dijo con un tono tan misterioso que la curiosidad casi me provocó una quemazón en el estómago. Quería saber. Quería saber quién era ella, cómo era, momentos que habían compartido: _Todo_.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y... ¿cómo es...?

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó su billetera.

— Guapa, supongo. — Confesó de forma desinteresada.

Colocó un par de billetes en la mesa.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó.

Yo asentí. Se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia que le había incomodado aquel tema. Como todos aquello que indagaba en su pasado más de lo necesario. ¿Es que Edward Masen siempre había sido tan misterioso?

Nos montamos en el Volvo nada más salir del restaurante y no volvimos a cruzar palabra.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, me despedí con un "hasta mañana", como de costumbre, y me dispuse a meter la llave para abrir la puerta, cuando una mano me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta de forma un poco brusca, haciendo que me apoyase contra la pared.

— ¿Qu-qué...? — Murmuré, un poco aturdida.

Sin embargo, no pude decir mucho más, pues inmediatamente sentí una presión sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar.

Abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida. ¿Edward...? ¿Edward me estaba besando? ¡Edward me estaba besando!

En un acto reflejo, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, como para retenerle y darme tiempo para comprobar si verdaderamente esto estaba pasando y no me había quedado dormida en el cine, soñando todo.

Sonreí contra sus labios cuando me dí cuenta de que esto era verdadero.

**Edward POV**

Moví mis labios contra los suyos con insistencia. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando yo era tan impulsivo como para hacer estas cosas?

Bella Swan me atraía, por supuesto. ¿Pero a este extremo había llegado para poner en juego nuestra amistad sólo por besarla?

Cuando noté como sonreía contra mis labios, y cómo los suyos se movían tímidos contra los míos, todas las dudas se aclararon y lo supe: No había llegado hasta aquí sólo para saber cómo sería besar a Bella Swan. Había hecho esto de una forma tan impulsiva sólo por el mero hecho de que era un pobre estúpido enamorado de la chica que tenía entre mis brazos en este mismo momento.

Noté cómo poco a poco sus labios iban perdiendo timidez y ahora se movían vorazmente junto con los míos. Debía parar esto sino quería que todo se saliese de sus cabales, y ni que hablar de la falta de aire.

Con todo el autocontrol que pude reunir, la separé lentamente de mi, rompiendo el beso. Pude ver cómo sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras jadeaba, al igual que el mío.

Me pareció lo más adorable que había visto y sentía que debía de dejar las cosas claras.

— Bella... tengo que decirte algo.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza y puso un dedo en mis labios, haciéndome callar.


	11. Patéticas

**Disclaimer:** Los pjs le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Subo cap muy muy muy rápido. Bien, sólo digo que aquí se nombra el secreto de Rose. Poco a poco se irá desvelando más de este. No os preocupéis que no me he olvidado de la vida de Edward en Chicago, etc. Quedan algunos capítulos más. Antes tienen que pasar una serie de cosas.

Bien, capítulo claramente cursi. Demasiado para mí, pero era necesario para seguir con la historia. Nos vemos abajo para aclarar un último punto!

**Capítulo XI: Patéticas.**

**Bella POV**

Ya sabía lo que iba a decirme. "Bella... no sé qué me ha pasado, espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad", o quizás "Lo siento Bella, esto no significa nada".

Preferí ahorrármelo.

Miré al suelo mientras notaba con mi dedo la suavidad de sus labios y aumentaban mis ganas de llorar de rabia. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y murmuré un neutral "Hasta mañana". Abrí rápidamente la puerta y entré en casa, dejando a Edward sólo y confundido en mitad del pasillo.

Divisé a Alice en el sofá y como autómata me senté a su lado, hundí mi cara en mis manos y solté un largo suspiro melancólico.

Alice botó al notar mi presencia, parecía como ausente. Al notar mi estado de ánimo colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda y me la frotó intentando tranquilizarme.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? — Preguntó con preocupación.

Yo negué con la cabeza todavía hundida en mis manos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue mal la cita? ¿Se portó mal contigo? Háblame, Bella.— Suplicó.

— No... — Susurré con un hilo de voz. — Todo lo contrario, Alice. Fue la mejor cita de mi vida.

**Rosalie POV**

Todavía no podía borrar las palabras del estúpido de Masen de mi mente.

_**Flashback.**_

— Rosalie, sé razonable. Él está confundido por todo esto. Cree que te quiere. Es más, me atrevo a decir que _te quiere_. ¡Afróntalo de una vez! Hablad sobre ello.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡En serio, parad esta jodida estupidez! ¿Por qué no se olvida de eso y ya? No debo ser la primera mujer que entra en su vida de esa forma. ¡Que me olvide! Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, sigamos como hasta ahora. Y en serio te lo digo Masen, a ti y a tu amigo el mastodonte sin cerebro; ¡dejad de atosigarme de una vez con el tema!

Por suerte, salieron Alice y Bella justo a tiempo de su habitación para lograr que no montase ningún escándalo relacionado con la policía.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

¡Estúpido! ¿Quién se creía que era _ése_ para hablarme de esa forma? Él no sabía nada; absolutamente nada de mí. Que lo afrontase... ¡Que lo afrontase! ¡Como si fuese tan fácil! Se notaba que él nunca se había sentido defectuoso. Resultaba irónico, posiblemente era la mujer más envidiada de todo New York por mi belleza, pero seguramente ya nadie querría ser yo si les contase en qué fallaba. En _qué_ _exactamente_ yo no era perfecta. De qué pierna yo cojeaba.

Suspiré ruidosamente mientras seguía corriendo en la cinta transportadora. Era sábado, pero no me apetecía demasiado salir por ahí. No estaba de humor. Fin de la historia.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda por aquí? — Murmuró una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

Royce. Entrenador de mi gimnasio habitual. Insoportable hasta la médula, pervertido en grados mayores. Había intentado coquetearme desde que me apunté en el gimnasio. Le había dado el gusto un par de veces; sólo hasta que descubrí cuán poca materia gris poseía el desgraciado.

Y, ahora mismo, paseaba su vista sobre mi cuerpo de una forma poco decorosa. De una forma _muy de él_.

— Esfúmate. — Ordené.

Subí el volúmen de mi I-pod para dejar de escucharle, así como la velocidad de la cinta. Necesitaba distraerme.

Sin embargo, para no variar, él no se dio por vencido y siguió revoloteando a mi alrededor como una sucia mosca. Le ignoré todo lo que pude hasta que intentó posar una de sus manos en mi cintura para hacerme seguir el ritmo con más facilidad.

Ahí fue cuando reventé. Paré la cinta súbitamente y, aprovechando que su mano estaba a mi alcance, la utilicé como palanca para lanzar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi cabeza, quedando así él en el suelo y yo encima de su espalda, retorciéndole el brazo.

— ¿Qué parte de "esfúmate" no entiendes, gilipoyas? — Siseé destilando veneno mientras Royce sólo gemía de dolor.

Escuché un silbido y levanté la vista para encontrarme con Emmett, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. Genial. Dos estúpidos a quienes patear el culo en un mismo día.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? — Casi grité.

Él pareció reaccionar por fin, y sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.

— ¡Dios mío, Rose! Iba a salvarte de ese pringado cuando de repente le hiciste esa llave tan guay y.. y.. Eso fue... ¡eso fue totalmente alucinante! — Exclamó emocionado, haciéndome fruncir aún más el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces _aquí_? — Volví a preguntar, sintiendo cómo mi paciencia prácticamente había casi desaparecido.

Él, incómodo por el tono de mi voz y por la pregunta, se llevó la mano al cabello y se rascó la nuca, en un claro movimiento de nerviosismo.

— Quería... necesito... hablar contigo. — Murmuró en un tono serio.

— Pues ya puedes irte.

— ¡No, Rose! Por favor, sólo... sólo déjame explicarme, por favor. Lamento que te hayamos estado atosigando Edward y yo esta semana con lo mismo... pero, entiéndeme, ¡necesito explícartelo! Es muy... importante para mí hacerlo.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras estaban impregnadas por un sentimiento de súplica, temor y esperanza que hacían desgarrarme. Nunca le había visto así. Nunca había visto al gran Emmett McCarthy bromista, burro y descuidado, de esa forma. Tan... tan necesitado, como un pequeño niño indefenso.

Y los niños eran mi debilidad.

Asentí por fín, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Sólo... espérame fuera. Tengo que cambiarme.

— Claro, claro, ¡muchas gracias, Rose! ¡Eres maravillosa!

Y sin darme tiempo a decir nada, se fue corriendo a los vestuarios. Parecía que volvía a ser el mismo atolondrado de siempre. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios.

— Idiota. — Susurré.

Una vez me hube levantado del cuerpo de Royce, que había sido partícipe al parecer de nuestra charla, me marché a los vestuarios para cambiarme. Me di una ducha, y me puse las otras prendas que guardaba en mi bolsa de deporte.

Crucé el gimnasio con paso firme, pero hecha todo un manojo de nervios, y le ví ahí fuera, sentado en el capó de su Jeep mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, y me dirigí hacia él con la cabeza bien alta, antes de que pudiese arrepentirme de todo esto.

**Alice POV**

— No... — Susurró con un hilo de voz. Parecía tan dolida... — Todo lo contrario, Alice. Fue la mejor cita de mi vida.

Parpadeé confusa un par de veces.

— Me vino a buscar, no intentó propasarse conmigo en ningún momento, fue un caballero, dulce, amable... perfecto. Y... me besó.

Abrí los ojos con ilusión y me llevé las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

— ¿C-cómo? ¿Te besó? ¿Besar, besar? ¿Lengua incluída?

Ella negó, sonrojándose levemente.

— No. No le dio tiempo a eso último. Pensaba decirme algo pero...

— ¿Pero? — Inquirí, levantando una ceja.

Bella suspiró derrotada.

— Pero yo no le dejé.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Chillé.

— Porque soy una estúpida, Alice... — Susurró con voz rota. — ¿No lo entiendes? Iba a decirme algo como: "No deberíamos hacer esto, Bella". ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de mí Edward, Alice? ¡Es imposible! ¡Totalmente! Y un rechazo yo no lo habría soportado...

Apreté los dientes, furiosa.

— Isabella-Marie-Swan. — Llamé arrastrando las palabras. — ¡No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca, jamás de los jamases! Eres bonita Bella, muy bonita, ojalá pudieras verlo. ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de tí? Se le nota a la legua por cómo te mira. Además, ¿quiso ir contigo al cine, no? ¡claro que le gustas!

— Como amiga. — Me corrigió.

— ¡Eso no puedes saberlo!

Suspiré. Suspiró.

— ¿Le quieres, verdad? — Susurré con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— Más de lo que creo, Alice.

— Entonces ve por él.

Me abrazó fuerte y sentí cómo sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro.

El sonido de la puerta nos sobresaltó, y nos separamos para mirar hacia ella — Bella todavía con lágrimas en los ojos— y encontrarnos a Rosalie, que caminaba desganada hacia nosotras. Se sentó entre las dos con un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Bella y yo nos miramos preocupadas para después volver a posar nuestros ojos en la rubia.

— ¿Rosalie? — Susurré.

Como si hubiese dado a un botón oculto, un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta, transformándose después en un sollozo.

— ¡Rose! — Llamó Bella preocupada mientras la zarandeaba.

La rubia nos miró con sus ojos azules, empañados por las lágrimas y nos abrazó fuerte.

— Rose, pequeña... ¿qué ocurre?

— Emmett... — Murmuró mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. — No sé por dónde empezar. — Soltó una risa temblorosa.

— Está bien. — Dije poniendo una mano en su hombro. — Empieza por el principio.

Asintió.

— Emmett... y yo, hace unos cuantos días... bueno, nos entró un "calentón". En... el piso de los chicos. — Hipó. — Yo... no le dí mayor importancia, aunque... me dejó un poco confundida. ¿Sabéis? Me... no sé. ¡No sé! Es todo tan... jodidamente confuso.

No pude evitar sentirme apenada. Escasas veces había visto a Rosalie, una chica realmente fuerte en todos los sentidos, derrumbarse de esa forma. Sólo una vez... tras una cita con su tío Carlisle en la consulta. Y de éso sólo sabíamos Carlisle, Esme, Bella, ella y yo.

— Rose... ánimo. — Susurró Bella. Al parecer, sus lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero también hipaba.

— Edward y Emmett han estado todos estos días intentando hablar conmigo. Yo no quería escucharlos. Estaba harta de este jueguecito raro. Es decir, ¡sabéis cómo es Emmett! no soy la primera mujer con la que ha estado así. Además, solemos... bueno, ¡suelo llamarle cosas horribles! Y de repente hoy viene al gimnasio diciendo que quiere hablar. Nunca le había visto tan... vulnerable, así que me acabó convenciendo. — Enterró la cara en sus manos. — Me dijo que me quería... y me besó.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio me cruzó la cara, y me recordó a la conversación que había tenido con Bella hace un momento.

— Pero cuando sepa que yo... que yo _no soy para él_, se alejará de mi de inmediato. ¡No puede ser de otro modo!

Cualquier rastro de sonrisa en mi rostro se desvaneció y me levanté con un sólo movimiento del sofá, plantándome frente a ellas con los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Idiotas! — Grité.

Ellas quedaron sorprendidas.

— "Ay, que si no me quiere" "Ay, que si me besa" "Ay, que no sé si hacer esto o lo otro" ¡Demonios! ¿Qué os he enseñado todos estos meses, eh? — Dije frunciendo el ceño de forma cómica. — ¡Con los hombres mano dura!

"_Si sólo eso me lo aplicara a mí misma..."_ Pensé.

Ellas se miraron confundidas, pero al menos habían parado de llorar.

— Tú. — Señalé a Bella. — Has salido con un chico guapísimo, has pasado una velada inolvidable y te ha besado. ¡Está comiendo de tu mano, Swan! ¡Ve a por él!

Bella soltó una risita y me sonrió agradecida.

— Y tú... — Esta vez señalé a Rosalie, pero de una forma más tierna. — Ya es hora de que te quites ese complejo. No lo tomes como un defecto, Rose. Tómalo como un pequeño obstáculo que se puede saltar sin problemas. Emmett será tu chico ideal, lo sé. _Lo veo_.

Y ante esas últimas palabras mías nadie podía dudar. ¡Jamás!

Rosalie también me sonrió de forma temblorosa y tendió sus brazos para que me sentase con ellas de nuevo. Me hundí entre los cojines del mullido sofá y suspiré.

— Al menos vosotras tenéis a alguien... — Murmuré haciendo un puchero.

Nos miramos y reímos de forma suave, para terminar de nuevo las tres derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

— Somos patéticas. —Susurró Bella con un tembloroso tono de diversión en la voz.

_Realmente lo éramos_.

* * *

Bien, como dije aquí aclaro un último punto.. respecto a la conversación de Emmett y Rosalie, no pude ponerla. A lo mejor la ponga en el siguiente cap desde un Emmett POV, pero no es seguro. Ya se verá.

Ehh.. otra cosa, dudas osugerencias, quejas y etc: R&R ó también os dejo mi correo por si queréis dejarlas o sólo para hablar y demás: plug _ in _ baby hotmail . es

Eso sería. ¡Muchas gracias a los que leen y agregan a fav's! De verdad que me animáis el día. Ah, y lo siento de veras si me tardo en actualizar, ¡sigo de exámenes!

La próxima semana supuestamente ya los habría acabado (eso espero) xD

_¡Besos!_


	12. Nota de autor

**Nota de la autora.**

Antes que nada, disculpas generales por ausentarme tanto con este fic. Y es que todo, amigos, tiene una explicación.

Bien, empecemos por el principio, entonces. Desde hacía ya unos pocos capítulos, me costaba encontrar... llamémosle la 'iluminación' para escribir este fic. Es decir, tenía las ideas, pero a la hora de plasmarlas me resultaban a mí misma confusas, y no quedaba del todo convencida. Bueno, aun así, seguí publicando. Pero eso se sumó a que comencé a recibir pocos reviews (con pocos me refiero a, no sé, dos o tres por capítulo).

Y, a ver, no es que yo pidiese ni 10, ni 20, ni 50 reviews. Es más, no estoy echando la culpa a nadie por no dejarlos. A lo que me refiero, es que aquello me desmotivó bastante. Esperé un tiempo, a ver si encontraba de nuevo las ganas para seguir con el proyecto, pero nada. Con el tiempo, empezaron a llegarme más reviews. Lógicamente, me animé con el tema del fic, pero seguía sin encontrar la maldita 'inspiración'. Mucha gente comenzó a pedirme que, por favor, lo siguiese. Y de verdad que quería, pero tenía ese problema hasta tal punto que me planteé borrar el fic. Luego me dije: "pero mujer, ya que lo has seguido, intenta acabarlo" (con eso y con el apoyo de muchos de vosotros, claro).

Así que sí, voy a seguirlo. Sólo pido un poco de paciencia, por que sé que soy un desastre con la puntualidad para actualizar, y porque mi cerebro anda un poco atascado con esto. Alguien también me sugirió un beta, y yo lo acepto. Quien quiera proponerse como beta, yo le recibo con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora... de verdad que mis disculpas por todo esto. Pensaba ponerme este fin de semana de nuevo con ello, a ver si tengo más suerte. Posiblemente, si todo va bien, actualice esta misma semana (pero comprended que no puedo garantizarlo).

Como última cosa, gracias a todos (de verdad gracias) los que me animaron a continuar con sus reviews, que me terminaron de dar el empujoncito para escribir esta nota de autor. Sé que están prohibidas, así que no me hace mucha gracia colgarla, pero aun así, tampoco me parece bien seguir manteniéndoos en la espera de "¿Pero lo continúa o qué?".

En fin, muchos besos y, vuelvo a decir, que no culpo a nadie de esto, perdonad si se ha malinterpretado algo. La única culpable soy yo, por tardona y por cabeza hueca.

:3 Gracias por leer.

(Osú, ¿no me quedó un poco dramático? xD)


End file.
